Blood requiem
by Proxy4818
Summary: Two new peaple have been hired to work at deadman wonderland who will Supposedly help Tomoki with his main goal, but soon after things at Deadman wonderland go from bad to worst as the wretched egg appears more and more often and it seems one on the new Assosiates might have a conection to what happening,which may put ganta,shiro and many others in serious danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don,t own the non canon characters**

**As you all know this is my first story and there probably will more to come in the future after I've got a good chunk of this one done.**

**Chapter 1: The Promoters new associates**

* * *

**Tamaki`s office**

Tamaki seemed exited about the new associates,one would become the new promoter, and the other would scientist for the g block once Tomoki himself would become the director of Japan's first & only privetly owned prison Deadman Wonderland.

He wore gray business suit, had black combed** (or however you spell it)** back hair and glasses, and seemed to always where a manipulative smile on his face.

"HA ha ha soon I'll be in full control of this place, once that worthless geezer finally drops dead of course but that shouldn't much longer due to the obvious fact he's on the last of his legs."

Tamoki`s gloating was abruptly interrupted when two G block guards came in.

One of the Guards spoke in a panicked voice.

"Sir the Mother goose system is down!"

Tomoki grew visibly angered **(where is rare for him, no seriously in the manga he only showed visible anger once)**and proceededto yell at the guards.

"Ar are you serious? You've got to be kidding me this is the absolute worst time for this to happen! Damit with the warden getting ready for the arrival of the new associate she has a strong possibility of encountering the wretched egg. Due you morons have any idea how disastrous the situation could become, news of the g block and the deadman being held there could get out to the public,and if that happens thing could become seriously complicated."

Tamaki paced back & forth then spoke again in a calmer voice

"Go get the system up and running before the wretched egg gets the chance togo rampaging through the place now!"

Yes sir.

With that the guard left the room and Tamaki was once again alone, and began to speak to himself.

"I need that research now, with it I won't have much longer to wait I can finally rid the world of that f…ing abomination!"

**Prison courtyard**

Ganta had just been let out of solitary confinement after being held there for a week for not telling the the guards where the group of deadman had escaped to after he killed gentaku blasting a hole in wall which in turn allowed the members of scarchain to escape.

He wanted to see his childhood friend Shiro, he thought that seeing her would get his mind off of the rude wake up call he got when the week came to an end.

**Flash back**

"Hey brat your time in solitary confinement is up." One of the guards said as he kicked Ganta to wake him up.

Ganta had black messy hair and was wearing a green prison uniform, he didn't have the upper have on just the pants along with a black short sleeved t-shirt.

Ganta slowly began to open his eyes and spoke in a low pitched voice.

"A week huh, it's been that long already?"

The guard grew angerd at the boy's slow reaction and kicked him even harder,

"Get the f*** up now you scrawny retard."

* * *

**Ok I guess I got off to a decent start but I'm still decide on how the plot will develop anyway that's all for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don,t own the non canon characters**

**Chapter 2 reunion and arrivals**

* * *

**Prison courtyard**

Ganta had a bad bruise on his left arm but the sleeve of his shirt covered the majority of it.

As he continued walking through the courtyard he could hear the other prisoners talking about the arrival that was going to take place of two new empoyees that be working under Takami.

Ganta wasn't eager to hear the rumors, if anything he was rather wary of the entire situation because as far as he was concerned any new employees under takami could never be a good sign.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call his name, before he could even respond he felt something or rather someone grab in a tight embrace, when got the chance to lay eyes on the person it immediately became clear who it was his childhood friend Shiro.

She had white hair bright red eyes and was wearing a flesh colored body that was literally the same color as her skin(I'm not kidding if you watch the anime it at first glance looks like she naked and I'm not the only person who could vouch for that)mittens and some collar thing that looked like a neck cast, and almost always had a happy look on her face despite the fact she was in one of the most awful places in Japan.

"Ganta it's good to see you again I've been waiting for you when I heard those meanies finally let you go, they didn't hurt you did they? those jerks."

Ganta decided to lie.

"No they haven't. And I'm fine see?

Shiro scrutinized him that saw the part of the bruise that was still exposed, than preceded to lift the sleeve and saw the rest of the bruise, her face turned serious.

"Ganta you liar you were hurt after all."

Ganta was surprised Shiro even noticed the bruise she usually not that sharp, he decided to change to subject.

"Hey Shiro you want to ride the Ferris wheel?"

Shiro face turned cheery again oh I forgot about the shiny thing lets go, at that Ganta started to head in the direction of the Ferris wheel and Shiro started follow him while she repeatedly chanted shiny thing.

On their way Ganta starting hearing a group of other convicts arguing over something, he didn`t think much of it he heard one of them say red man, and immediately he started ease dropping as much as he could without being noticed by them. One of them was speaking about the wretched egg and the two employees coming to work at the theme park like prison.

"One of those new retarded coworkers is supposed to have info on that red guy that said to have killed a bunch of guys out here a few weeks ago,(for those who don't already know he's referring to the time when the wretched attacked Ganta and Yo)and get this their supposedly starting up a new project to get rid of him."

One of the other men spoke.

"So what the part about killing this so-called red guy is probably a total load of bull****,"

"I bet you all my cast points that they're real goal is to make more like him to take over the country."

"That's an even bigger load of bull**** This project is designed to rid the world of that freak once and for all retard."

"Who the f*** do you think you're talking to?!"

first man angrily shouted,and punched the other guy square across the face knocking him out

A third guy got angry and began to speak.

"What the F*** is wrong with you, why'd you have to go that far?"

"Because I felt like it moron."

In seconds both men were throwing fist at each other and through the courtyard twenty or thirty other groups of prisoners started fighting with one another.

Ganta suddenly felt something hit him hard in the back and fell to the ground; all he could was a pair of legs covered in green that were repeatedly kicking him, within seconds he saw another pair of legs covered in white run up and kicked the person who attacked him, when he got he saw the second person was Shiro and started to speak in a high pitched voice.

"Come on we got to get out of here"

with that he grabbed Shiro's wrist and the two started heading away from the now completely rioting convicts, but as they were heading for the entrance to the building a blunt object suddenly him Ganta causing him to fall to the ground and Shrio along with him, as he struggled to get back one of the other convict swung of pole hitting Ganta in his right side sending him sliding across the ground, Shiro was about to go to his aid but three other guys grabbed her and started dragging her away.

Ganta was once again struggling, but before he could go after the convicts taking Shiro away the guy with the metal pole took the pole and hit Ganta in the side of his head with it, Ganta once again fell to the ground but this time felt himself starting to black out, but suddenly heard a loud crashing sound and felt his entire body being thrown through the air by some unnatural force of wind before he completely blacked out.

Front gate

Chief Makina and Takami were both standout in front of a crowd of thirty officers when a white van drove up and stopped, the doors opened and two figures emerged from the vehicle, One figure was a blond women who had her hair tied in a ponytail and looked to be in her late twenties,and an emotionless expression on her face, the other was a man who had short brown hair and looked to be in his early twenties and like Tamaki wore a manipulative smile of his face.

The woman was the first to introduce herself.

"I am Megumi, I specialize in handling funds along overseeing documents and other activities."

After that she shook hands with Makina and Tamaki and soon after the guy spoke.

"I'm Isaac specialize in certain types of research and am in development of a new project that I'm sure you'll find very beneficial."

Tamaki started to giggle and then spoke.

"And might I ask the name of this project?, I've heard many rumors about it but surprisingly never found out what it's called?"

A sadistic smile came to Isaac's face.

"Sure it's called blood requiem, you could say it soon be the key to achieving the certain goal this place was built for in the first place."

Makina had the feeling that Isaac was hiding something from Tamaki but didn't know why and soon had many different thoughts go through her mind.

_"What's this guy really after, he's claims to want to help That bastard Tamaki out but I've got a strong suspicion that he's lying through his teeth."_

her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps approaching.

It was one of the officers.

"Chief a riot broke out but…"

the officer was cut off

So what about it?

"All the rioting convicts are dead!"

Everyone's eyes went wide with surprise

"Explain the situation now!"

"All the convict were the middle of fighting when some unknown female figure shot out some red shockwave that killed the convicts around and then she literally floated in the air shot an even bigger shock wave that created a tornado and massacred the majority of the rioting prisoners within seconds!"

Isaac started grinning ear to ear(I'm using Italic print to display character thoughts not what they're saying so keep that in mind through the rest of the story)

_"Well things about are starting to get interesting the moment I get guess what what the old man told me was ture after all."_

* * *

**well that's the end for this chapter the from this points should start flowing much more smoothly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 searching and progress**

**Disclaimer I don't own DWL**

**Here's the third chapter enjoy.**

* * *

**Courtyard**

Ganta found himself surrounded by complete darkness with no sound to be heard, but then he started to here faint voices and started to see a light in the distance. The light grew brighter and brighter until it completely enveloped him and in the next few moments he found himself laying on a concrete walkway with grass on both sides but his vision was blurry and his head was aching in pain, within minutes Ganta's vision had cleared up, however to the that he saw next made him feel sick to his stomach as he began to wonder what happened

_"What happened? First there was the riot and now this, what the hell's going on?"_

The entire courtyard was littered with either dead or maimed prison being carried away on stretchers by officers.

Ganta started to recall the entire riot to the point where he was knocked unconscious, then he suddenly remembered Shiro and started calling out her name in desperation but got no response, soon he found himself dashing through out the courtyard but could found no sign of her anywhere in the area , a number of thoughts raced through his mind about what happened and who was responsible for the massacre of the majority of the once rioting convicts and one particular person soon come to mind the Red Man.

Ganta soon decided to head for G-block, he didn't know why but he was sure had a strong feeling that he would at the least find a clue to his now missing friends whereabouts.

**Tamaki's office**

Tamaki sat on one side of his desk across from Isaac who was still standing and proceeded to question him about the details of the project code named blood requiem

"How exactly will this project bring an end to the wretched egg and exactly how far you with the completion of it?"

Isaac chucked and opened his mouth to speak

"This goal of the project is to create a red stone that is revolutionized or enough to generate a branch of sin equal to that of the original one and from there use it to create a deadman unlike any other before or after, and as for the progress of the project completion is about I'd say up to…65%."

"Well I'm glad to hear that, though in all honesty I was hoping the completion of blood requiem would be further along but no matter there's no rush right now; as for your new working quarters it's located in A-block room #334 ,you can head there now."

with that Isaac exited the room leaving Tamaki alone.

Tamaki was now giggling and grinning from ear to ear.

"It won't be much longer now, soon the world's ultimate evil will be wiped off the face of the planet, and before I forget I should have Megumi arrange another carnival corpse match between Igurashi and as for the opponent I think that I'll let her decide that."

**Hallway**

Isaac was headed for his new office when his cell phone suddenly rang and when he opened the top part it said it was from an unknown caller and bellow a text message saying they were curious about the project he was working on, soon he answered it

The caller on the other side's sound like a boy in his teens

"So how's the project coming along?"

"Like I told Tamaki it's around 65%"

"I wonder what that worthless brat make of it?"

"Heh he's so f***ing naïve he can't seem to even come close to remotely understanding Blood requiem's true nature I mean seriously that dumba** suckup assumes the project is made specifically for the goal he has in mind it's rather sad to the point that I pity the guy."

**G-block**

As Ganta made his way through the hallways of G-block he came across a gym like room with a guy punching a punching bag, he was buff and wore grey pants along with a black open shirt which exposed his chest, and an eye patch along with slightly spiky black hair who was none other than Sinji, as soon as he noticed Ganta he started to speak.

"Hey Ganta how's is hanging?"

In all honesty not so good, Shiro went missing after the riot and now I can't find her and I was also wondering if you'd seen her.

"Nope can't say I have, good luck finding her oh and when you do find her tell her I said to cover herself up."

"O…k I'll tell her you said that?"

With that Ganta left and to continue his search while questions about senji's statement went through his mind.

"Ok seriously why does Senji have a phobia of underdressed girls, does he even realize it make him seem like a pervert or even a potential pervert?, I wonder how the phobia even started anyway

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard to guys talking about the massared that occurred earlier.

"Man I'm telling I saw the whole thing some albino girl floated into the air and shot out this red beam that instantly wiped out everyone that was around, I barley survived that and I pray to god I never have a run in with that girl again."

Upon hearing that Ganta began to grow increasingly worried, he needed to find Shiro and fast. He soon found himself dashing franticly through the halls looking for any sign of her.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter nothing like poking fun at senji for his seriously over exaggerated outburst when he sees an underdressed girl to make my day, until next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 first fight**

**Ok here's the forth chapter enjoy**

**G-block **

As Ganta made his way through the halls he couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get worst, he had no idea how right was, but he was going to find very soon as three G-block guards came into view and as he ran closer to them he heard one of them shout for him to stop,Ganta decided to ignore him but was grabbed and forced to the ground by one of the other guards and soon the other joined in and all three were holding him to the ground.

Where do you think your going you little punk, said one of the guards?

Ganta instantly responded, to look for my friends now get off!

Heh heh heh sorry to burst your bubble but the only place your going is the carnival corpse, and you what else?, I hear that an interesting opponent was selected, but I'm betting you'll win, and if not you'd better pray you die in the penalty game or you're going to be spending a lot of you're CP on me to make up for it' you get me?

Yeah but I don't have time for this I have to…

Before he could finish the guard kicked him in the face and spoke again.

I don't care, all I know is I made a bet with the others and you're gonna make me big bucks off this fight or else.

With that he pulled out a tazor gun and shocked ganta until he was unconscious.

One of the other guards decided to speak

Sheesh I don't think he can win if he knocked out

Whatever he'll wake up by the time he's put in the ring lets just dump his unconscious bode in the cage on watch the match already.

By the way for once the bets aren't completely against him, but still why's this particular match going to be so interesting I mean everyone seems more exited than usual.

Well for one thing it's because the kid's opponent has a similar branch of sin.

So what it called.

**Carnival corpse**

Ganta woke up but when he looked around he discovered that wherever he was it was pitch black he felt around and it seemed like the wall didn't feel like walls at all they felt like metal fences then suddenly 2 door open but it was too bright to see what was on the other side at first but as Ganta's eyes adjusted he regonized the place on the other side as the carnival corpse arena.

Ganta was frozen with shock as he recalled what happened with the guards but suddenly heard the announcer shout his code name woodpecker and with that he walked into the arena as the announcer continued to speak.

And in the red corner we have the other long ranged fighter Vulture.

Soon a boy who looked to be 15 or 16 and had silver hair that went down to the back of his neck stepped into the ring, Ganta was confused by what the announcer said.

_Long ranged fighter?, but I thought I was the only long ranged deadman, well if that's the case keeping my distance won't do much good._

Soon he heard the announcer yell the following word

Deadman **fight**, and with the the bell went off and the fight began.

Vulture started to speak

Lets get this over with already.

He then took out a knife and cut the palms of his hand, while Ganta instinctively bit his thumb but was still a little in thought.

_So what's this guy's branch of sin going to do, all I know is he'll shoot it like I do but will it be the same thing?_

Vulture raised his right hand as floating orbs of blood emerged from the slit in his plam and then he swung his hand left while yelling the name of his attack blood spear.

When his hand reached the left side of his body the orbs turned into thin beams and starting flying at a high speed at Ganta who managed to dodge them at first but them one of them hit him in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall of the arena.

_Dammit this isn't going to be but I can't afford to lose here and rick being killed._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw another set of beams heading for him

**Tamaki's office**

Both Tamaki and and Megumi were both watching the match on as it was being displayed of the new TV tamaki got for his office **(at this point in time everybody new what was going throughout the prison because news quickly spread of scar chain's escape from DWL which is why Tamaki is using a TV instead of those goggle things)**

Tamaki was the first to speak.

It seems that the Igurashi boy is having a hard time doesn't it?

Is it really that much of a surprise?, I mean their attacks may both be long range but there one key difference that give Vulture the advantage.

Yes yes I know the odds are against ganta because a the fact he can only shoot one bullet at a time while his opponent on the other is able to shoot off multiple shots at one time, with this in mind it's understandable as to why'd someone believe that Vulture would win by default, but the truth is woodpecker may seem weak but as I learned through his fights with crow and hummingbird, he can often be full of surprises and if that wasn't enough it,s also alleged that he's also the one who killed Gentacku, if this holds true then you might not want to count him out just yet.

**Arena**

As the fight continued is started to turn from bad to worst. Not only could Ganta barley dodge his opponent's attacks but could rarely get a shot off.

Vulture sent another group of waves at ganta who could dodged most of them but was hit in the side by one of them and sent sliding across the floor, and now didn't seem to be moving at all, soon the announcer spoke

Ohhh it looks like woodpeckers down is this the end of his winning streak?

As Ganta laid of the cold floor he started to think back times that shiro saved him.

_Why is this happening first I'm put in solitary confinement for not telling the guards where scar chain went then there was the riot followed by the massacre and worst of all the one person who always stuck by my side and protected me is gone' dammit... dammit what was the point of of even trying to become stronger if I can't even beat one deadman_

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Vulture speak.

Seriously how do you expect to accomplish anything when you go down without even putting up a fight" I mean it's rather pathetic

Ganta grew angry but at the same time he remembered why he wanted to get stronger and started to talk.

So what?, if even if I'm the weakest person in the whole world I'm still going to protect my friends, and if you think I'm about to go down without a fight your dead wrong

Your going to have to prove it first

Don't worry I can't and won't lose to someone like you.

_Easier said then done, all I can do is dodge, and there doesn't seem to be any opening that this guy has._

As Vulture raised his hand and started creating more blood orb Ganta finally noticed an opening.

_Ok I pray to god this works_

Vulture launched the beam spear at ganta who dodged them but also to Vulture's surprise was running towards him and fired his own shot which hit Vulture in his thigh causing him to drop down to one knee, who was now attempting to create more blood orbs but before he could even start turning them into beams he felt Ganta palm latch on to his forehead and before he could even start to respond Ganta fired a blast that sent Vulture into the wall head first and fell to a sitting position and then started to slowly fall to his side while the back of his head smeared blood on the arena wall and fell completely to the ground while a puddle of blood started seeping out from the side of his head, and the announcer spoke.

Well with yet another surprising victory woodpecker is the winner!

Soon the guards entered the arena to take Ganta and the unconscious vulture out of the ring.

**Penalty game**

Vulture was now awake and was in thought about how he lost.

_I can't believe that kid found my only opening…,he realized that it takes time for me to prepare another attack and that during that I was vulnerable, but I didn't think he'd also decide to go on the attack himself while also dodging the one I sent at him, in doing this increased to amount of time he had to dish out blows but not without putting himself at risk, if he'd been hit with that last attack the match would have been as good as mine._

Soon he told the person stop the machine which landed on kidney which meant that the part he'd have dissected from him and because he'd already lost a large amount of blood from the match he was going to die during the penalty game.

_Well woodpecker good luck with whatever it is that your trying to accomplish I get the feeling your ganna need it more than you think._

**Authors notes: Well there's another chapter down there'll be more to come.**

**And sorry for the grammer mistakes, I'm trying to correct a many as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 amiss events**

**For those who didn't realize because I didn't specify it in the notes ( I forgot) Vulture's attack was sopposed to be like shadow's chaos spear only he was using blood instead of energy.**

**Isaac's office**

As Isaac watched the penalty game come to an end his window suddenly was shattered and a floating figure covered in blood stained restraints entered the room and started raising there hand.

Isaac began to laugh historically and spoke.

So you must be the wretched egg.

The figure simply smiled.

I don't know what's with that ridicules costume but I really don't, I can only venture to guess that you're here because of my project am I right?

The wretched didn't respond.

That stupid promoter or rather director now since the original one passed away recently doesn't seem to realize that defeat you is pointless, those worthless undertakers couldn't even perform their job of keeping the deadman under control, if Tamaki thought that those worm eater would do any good against you in a fight he's sadly mistaken, and doesn't even come close to realizing the mother goose system can no keep you restrained or that blood requiem is the key to you reaching your full potential.

The wretched egg started to form a red stone in its hand.

I'm aiming for an Eden of blood wielders and with your help I have means to create it.

**Tamaki's office**

What do you mean the system is down again?

Tamaki was yelling in the phone.

The person on the other end spoke.

Sir I'm to say that the mother goose computer has completely shut down and…

He was cut off.

Well get it up and running again before the wretched egg has the chance more damage if, things keep going the way they are knowledge of what this prison really is might become known to the public and that would be a serious problem for everyone who works in G-block.

Yes sir.

With that the line cut off and Tamaki started looking out the window of his office and started to speak to himself.

It seem like lately everything seems to be going wrong and that abomination is running loose, with outsiders starting to become curious I can't afford to have a repeat of the massacre that took place.

**Wardens Quarters **

Makina was briefing the newly appointed search she created.

Ok listen up, as you all know there's a sector that's been hidden from us until recently, and we have reason to believe that the suspect of the massacre who is rumored to be some albino women has a connection to the sector, you job is to infiltrate the area and search for anyone matching her description dismissed.

With that the newly appointed search team left for the G-sector

Makina was in deep thought as to what was going on.

_What the hell is happening' how can one girl cause death on a massive scale in such a short time?, when I found out about the unknown sector I knew that no good bastard was hiding something gruesome down there but I would have never it would be such a dangerous monster. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 unravel**

**Prison hallway**

Ganta had just finished spending his cast points on more pieces of candy and was now heading to the courtyard. The place still had pieces of broken stone lying around but all the bodies and injured convicts were removed; as Ganta continued he suddenly heard a voice call his name and turned around to see a boy dressed similarly to Shiro, it was Toto

So how your search for wre… I mean Shiro going?

Ganta was a bit surprised at that.

_How does he even know I'm looking for Shiro, there shouldn't be any rumors about my search, so how?_

Ganta finally answered the question.

Not so good, I got sidetracked by the carnival corpse and no one seems to have seen her.

Hm well you might not want to give up just yet, you might find her sooner then you think.

Without speaking another word Toto began walking off leaving ganta alone again. Ganta was now even more confused by what Toto had just said

_I'll find her sooner then I think, how could he know that, does he know where Shiro is?_

**G-block botten floor**

The guards were inspecting the mother goose system when one of the guards stepped on one the wires and felt that it seemed loose to the point that it didn't seem to be plugged up to any thing, he then grabbed the wire and follow the direction it was laid out in expect not to be plugged up to the outlet but to his surprise about halfway to whatever outlet it was sopposed to be plugged into he discovered that it was cut in half.

Hey, I think I just found the problem it looks like the cord was cut.

One of the other guards came over and started to speak.

Looks like you've just confirmed that the mother gosse system had been sabotaged.

How can you be so calm about this do you realize what this means? The first guard yelled.

Yeah takami is going to be pissed.

That's the least of our problems what this means is that someone is trying to undermind our operation and that's not even the worst of it!

So what is?

The fact that the wretched egg can now act freely as it pleases without any real limitation! Dammit we need to report this to Takami now!

**Takami's office**

What, did I just hear that right?

Takami was now on the phone with the G-block guards who were investigating the shutdown of the mother goose system, the person on the other end of the phone line spoke.

Sir it appears the wire was cut!

Then harry up and replace it ASAP, the longer it takes the of a threat the wretched egg will become.

Yes sir.

Takamki hung up or rather slammed the phone on the charger; he was now enraged by the situation.

What's going on, the wire's been cut the mother goose system was sabotaged? Well it seems we have a traitor amongst us, but the problem is who is it, also it seems as though Isaac as been keeping quiet about the project still as long as there's still progress on it the silent treatment is of no consequence.

**Isaac's office **

Isaac was pouring blood from different beekers into a chemical vat full of sky blue liquid, and preceded to put the vat in a machine and suddenly heard someone walk in, he looked to see Toto standing in the room and began to speak.

I see you've found yourself a new vessel Rinichirom, so what do I call you now with that body.

Toto Sakigami or just Toto like like everyone else, but anyway I came to ask about project.

Isaac pulled out a gray stone**( it still has that crystallized coating on it) **and dropped it in the vat as he began to speak.

The project's coming along nicely, as for the stone I'm using, as you can tell by its color it's long since lost its power and as such it can now be converted into a new type of stone that will be similar to the red stones, but different.

So I take the project's ready to move into the next phase?

Yeah I just have to convert the blood samples along with the stone itself.

Well I'm glad to hear it and I wonder If the Igurashi boy has met up with her yet?

**Courtyard**

Ganta was now spending his cast points on soda. As he began walking through the area he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest that caused him to drop to his knees and spill the drink in the process, his chest was now glowing red and different thoughts started racing through his head.

_What the hell's going on why does my chest hurt so much, this has never happened before, so why now?_

Ganta suddenly had the feeling that someone was watching him and started to look around franticly and found no one, then he turned around and saw nothing at first, but suddenly he saw drops of blood fall seemingly out of the sky but when he looked up he was shocked by what he saw, floating in the air and slowly descending to the ground was the red man, Ganta's eyes grow wide with shock.

_What the hell's he doing hear, Dammit I'm in no condition to fight right now._

**There's the end to another chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 suspicion**

**Courtyard**

Ganta was now laying on the concrete walkway clutching his chest, with the Wretched egg standing somewhat a distance from him and began slowly walking towards him, as it got closer and closer, Ganta started yell.

You bastard, because of you I got locked in here, on top of that you murdered my friends and gave me this awful blood power, If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be, I hate you!

The wretched egg simply started smile while letting a faint breathing**(when it smiles and goes kishi)** and started raising its hand to use its branch of sin, Ganta got to his feet, bit his thumb, fired a blood bullet which was simply deflect by another attack sent from the Wretched egg, the Redman then shot out a shockwave like attack**(even if you disagree with the shockwave like attack, that what it looked like to me when ever I saw the wretched egg attack with its branch of sin)**that sent Ganta flying through the air, and when he landing he started skidding across the ground. Ganta's vision started to become blurry as he looked around he saw the wretched egg getting ready for another attack.

, Ganta raised his own hand to shoot another blood.

_Dammit I can't afford to be done in now, I still have to find Shiro._

Suddenly red marks appear over the right side of Ganta's head and right arm, the blood bullet started glowing yellow as Ganta got into firing position. After a few moments Ganta fired the bullet while the wretched fired a shot of its own. Both shots clashed with each other but soon after the wretched eggs bullet was canceled out and Ganta's bullet was headed strait for it and soon hit it sending it skidding across the floor while still on its feet, Ganta suddenly felt cold and was losing energy fast, soon he realized he used up to much blood in that previous shot and now anemia was kicking in and Ganta fell to the ground. The Wretched egg was now standing its ground but wasn't doing anything and Ganta was now completely vulnerable.

_This can't be the end, I don't wanna die here._

His train of thought stops when he saw the wretched egg floating up higher and higher into the are, he was expecting the Wretched egg to finish him, but to his surprise the wretched egg was floating farther and farther away until it was out of sight.

After a few minutes Ganta looked around and saw a figure heading in his direction, when they were three feet from they started to speak.

So you must be Ganta, I'm Isaac, I was wondering if I could ask how exactly did you get your branch of sin from the Wretched egg.

Ganta just stared at the man as His eyes grew wide with shock.

_How does this guy know about the Redman, I've never seen him before._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw red scythe blade heading for Isaac who to Ganta surprise easily dodged it and looked in direction it came from to see Senji who immediately spoke.

So you're the new scientist who's working here.

Isaac started grinning then spoke.

Yeah so what, You got a problem with that.

I do now smartass

With that Senji attempted one attack after another, however unexpectedly Isaac dodges each attack with little effort and then runs toward Senji. Senji then spoke.

You have a death wish or something.

Heh that's my line

Senji swung his scythe blade horizontally at Isaac who to his surprise, jumps on the blade with one foot and with his other leg kicked senji in the side of his head causing him to fall to the ground while Isaac back flipped away from him and then started to speak.

If you're done I'm outta here, I've stuff to do

Well those are quite the reflexes you got there

Well to say the least I anticipated that eventually some retarded jock head would attack me so I took the necessary precautions.

Don't let it go to your head, next time we meet I'm ganna f*** you up.

Good luck with getting the chance to try.

By the way Why's someone like you working for a cunt like Takami

Well lets just say that the cunt thinks he's pulling the string but in reality he's the the real puppet.

With that final statement he left, then ganta finally spoke

What's with that guy.

I don't know but were gonna find out.

What?

You heard me, were gonna find out what that prick is up to.

Well I get the feeling he knows something about Shiro,s whereabouts

Good to see were on the same page.

**Authors notes: That the end of this chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Investigations and true intentions **

**Also the discalaimer I've forgetting:not own dwl characters **

**Hears the next chapter**

**Tamaki's office**

Senji and Ganta were listening to a conversation Takami was having with Megumi from outside the office.

So how far are you with having the documents rewritten for the newest plaything?

It's already been taken care of, aside from that it looks like the test subject has the qualifications and been the vessel for the Blood requiem stone.

Sinji suddenly heard Ganta speak.

Blood requiem, what's that.

I don't know but if I had to guess I'd say it's the name of the project that had rumors about it going around lately.

What project?

No one really knows the details but supposedly it's to create a super strong deadman capable of killing some red guy who's supposed to be even stronger than Toto, heh fighting against either of them should be a lot fun if their really as strong as people say.

_I don't know if I'd be eager to go up against someone like that._

Suddenly a group of guards came into view and Ganta and Senji were forced to leave before the guards noticed what they were doing, the guards then enter the office.

Sir the mother goose system is up and running again.

Tamaki started to giggle and then spoke.

Good, now report to Isaac.

Yes sir.

**Isaac's office**

Ok Isaac said as he got off the phone, he then started screaming to the top of his lungs in rage.

Dammit how the f*** did they repair the computer so fast!

He then slammed his arms of the desk and shoved a number of beakers off of it which then shattered as they hit the ground.

Dammit what was the point of sabotaging the mother goose system if it doesn't even stay even broken for a long period of time!

Calm down! A voice suddenly yelled.

Isaac turned to see Toto standing in the doorway who then continued to speak.

The fact that the mother goose system is up and running again is of little consequence, shiro will soon regain her senesces and fade away.

Then what do we do from here?

Well all we can do is for now continue the project.

And what about the Wretched egg, the last thing we need is for her to fall in Takami's hands.

Don't worry I had my twin servants hide her away in the lower levels of the G-sector, but I need you to send a deadman under you're command to guard her while I spread rumors about her location.

But if that's the case then what's the point in having her guarded it doesn't make sense if you're go blabbing out her location to everyone plus that one kid is trying to find her, so why?

Let's just say I'm curious about the strength of Igurashi's resolve.

You mean to pit him against which ever deadman guards the Wretched egg as a test?

You could say that if he passes it'll potentially have interesting results.

Well if that's how it is then I'm all for it, oh before I forget I think I have the perfect opponent if you don't gambling on the idea.

Well there's no harm in trying but before we decide to go through with it I'd like to hear exactly how this opponent will turn the test into a gamble.

You see the opponent I'm thinking of is one who's not very obedient and might decide to bare their fangs at shiro if pushed far enough, which means that the Igurashi will have to fight to keep himself and Shiro alive; in other words, he'll either lose or gain everything from this test.

Well this gamble will at least put Ganta's life in danger, but I wouldn't worry about shiro, the thing that makes her so amazing is that she's an immortal blood goddess.

**Prison halls **

Ganta was now alone, once wondering where Shiro was

_Dammit I need to find her and soon, something going on and what's this about a mother goose system, what's this new project, and who is that Isaac guy who knew about the red man, there are so many things going wrong around here ever since he showed up, and what realy bugs me is what that Toto guy said about me finding Shiro sooner than I think, how would he know that?_

**Autor's notes: well soon the story should start picking up more if it already hasn't .**

**And soory fior the grammer mistakes I went back and corrected the ones I found.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 continued search**

**Cafeteria **

Ganta was now sitting at a table alone with his thoughts.

_What's going on and what's this about some project called Blood requiem, and what does that guy I met in the courtyard area have to due with it, and most of all what did he mean by what he said when he claimed that the no good four eyed bastered who got me locked up in here was the real puppet?_

His thought were interrupted when he heard a voice call his name, he the turned to see yoh.

Hey Ganta I heard from senji that you're looking for Shiro, but if that's really the case, then you've surly had to have heard the rumors going about the massacre that took place a few days ago.

Yeah I'm looking for Shiro, but so far I've had no luck…, wait what do the rumors going around have to do with it?

Well I doubt you're going to be eager to hear this that is if you haven't already. The thing is everyone's saying that some albino women is responsible for the killings.

At that Ganta became enraged and slammed his hands on the Table.

There's no f***ing way Shiro would do something that horrible, besides last I checked she wasn't A deadman so there's no way she could've done that! He exclaimed.

At this yoh went into thought.

_He doesn't want to see that girl for what she really is, but the fact is whether he accepts it or not that girl is nothing but a f***ing blood thirsty monster, no one can convince me other wise not after that night._

Yoh decided to finally respond to Ganta's comment

Well if you going to continue searching for then the news I going to give you next should be helpful.

What really, what is it?

There are rumors that the albino girl is being held in the lower levels of the G-sector, but there's a catch if your want to go there.

What is it?

Deadman aren't permitted in this part of the G-sector so you'll have to steal a key card from one of the G-block guards.

Right, if all goes well I'll finally find Shiro without any problems.

With that Ganta left the cafeteria.

_Idiot, does he even realize how much danger he putting himself in, no matter he has that blood power so he sould be fine._

Little did he or Ganta know that getting to the place would be the easy part but had no idea that there was someone waiting for Ganta down there.

**Halls**

Ganta was walking through the halls looking for any guards, for the first few minutes he had no luck as every time he found any guards they would be in a group, but soon after a little more searching he finally found a lone guard and hid behind a wall and peered around the corner and bit his thumb, as soon as the guard had his back turned Ganta came from behind the corner and used a compresed bullet** ( sonic boom attack ) **so by the off chance the guard had a worm eater he wouldn't be able to cancel out the bullet even if he got the chance to react in time to quickly dispatch of him. Ganta then preceded to take the key card for himself and ran off for the nearest elevator. Little did he know that a figure was watching the whole event, the figure then decided to speak.

Well it looks like the kid found a new area, but I wonder if he'll find his friend or a strong opponent that is supposedly down there with that girl, well if there's a strong fighter then there's no way in hell I'm gonna let that kid take all the fun.

Ganta soon found an elevator door with a card machine on the side, he then slid the key card through the machine which in turn caused the doors to open and Ganta soon entered and was headed to a new area of the g sector.

**Author's notes:Well there's yet another chapter down, oh and as for the figure, if you read into what they said might be able to guess who it is but you might be off at the same time but don't worry it's not a big deal.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 lost contact and encounter.**

**Discaimer: I don't own Dwl**

**G-sector **

Ok lets head down. One of the officors said

The search team formed and sent by machine was now searching the G-sector in an effort to find the culprit responsible for the massacre that took place, they were now on an elevator heading for the lower levels of the sector, following the only lead they had which was the rumor of the culprit's location. One of the member's spoke.

You really think there are freaks who can control their own blood and use it as a weapon, it seems like something out of a TV show.

One of the other officers then responded.

Well it may seem crazy, but I believe there since the chief warden believes it, I mean I doubt she'd believe it her self if there was no evidence to prove it.

Yeah but so far the only evidence we have are rumors which I might add aren't a very reliable source.

A third person spoke up.

Yeah well up until three weeks ago nobody would have thought there was a seventh sector that even the chief warden herself was completely in the dark about but here it is, so at this point I'd say the rumors are probably true.

Suddenly the door opened and the search team headed down the hall until one of them spoke up.

Hey who's that?

They all looked to see a figure whose arms were covered in streams of blood, who started to speak.

How disappointing, I'm sent down to guard the former director prize and the only indruders are small fry like you, you're not even worth my time.

**Wardens quarters**

What's going on Makina said in a walkie-talkie

The….. figure…please noooo!

What's happing down there, come in

There was no response from the other end. Makina then drifted into thought at the situation.

_What happened, did they encounter the albino or someone else entirely?_

**Tamaki's office**

Tamaki was watching a recording that was taken by a surveillance camera of Ganta's confrontation with the Wretched egg along with megumi, soon both were shocked by what they saw next, the bullet Ganta used actually hit the Wretched egg, after the recording was done Takami spoke.

Well that was quite a surprise, It seems like Igurashi boy's power is more evolved then we'd originally thought.

So what are you going to have done with him?

Well first let's dig up some information about his life before he came here, it may be a little bit of a leap of faith but I have the feeling the Wretched egg infected the buy for it's own purposes and that the boy's past might yield a clue as to why, as for what to do with him have the guards bring him to me after obtaining the info we might be able to use the information to our advantage.

**Lower levels**

Ganta was now making his way to through the halls of the new area and soon came to a turn which went right but as he turned to the direction he found a shocking sight, the hall was littered with dead bodies that were scattered through it, judging by the black uniform Ganta was able to come to the conclusion that they were officers under the Chief wardens command. Ganta started to make his way through the hall and halfway through he saw an elevator door to the left, he soon drifted into thought while still walking through the hall.

_That must be the entrance these guys used to get down here, but what were they doing here, last I checked none of the officers even had the slightest idea of G-block's existence, or at least as far as I knew._

As Ganta made his way farther and farther through the hall he eventually came to a dome shaped room which at first glance seemed completely vacant but as he walked farther in he suddenly saw puddles of blood forming all over the place and then heard a voice speak.

So are you the boy who's looking for the albino girl.

Ganta turned left to see a boy around his age walking towards him. He had thick black hair that went down past his neck along with bangs that coverd his eyes, he was wearing black jeans along with a black short sleeved shirt with a skull across the chest area and two wrist bands. Ganta spoke.

Yeah, I'm taking her with me.

Sorry but that's not how this particular situation's going down, you see I got orders from Isaac to keep anyone one from seeing her and I was also warned that you would come, so put the explanation long story short, you have either two option, options one is turn around and walk away, which I would advise you to do if you value your physical integrity, and option two is to get an ass whippen from yours truly, so which is it gonna be?

Ganta grew enraged and then responded.

How option three where you get the f*** out of my way?

Sorry, but no can do, I guess we'll just have to settle for option two

Without speaking another word Ganta shot a blood bullet at the boy but to his surprise, a wall of blood came up from one of the puddles and blocked the attack. A stream grew from one of the other puddles and headed towards Ganta direction and stopped in front of him then formed a new puddle of blood and spikes rose up from it at an alarming speed which stabbed Ganta in has right shoulder and left thigh causing him to fall to the ground and he spoke.

What the well kind of branch of sin this?

Well you could call it a double branch do to the fact that it has two abilities, which are to form a blood shield which defends me and the attack the branch of sin got it's name from which is to form puddles which I then turn to spikes to stab my opponents with, needle wave, I'm Raven also known as the dual wielding deadman for my two abilities

Ganta who was now standing again fired one bullet after another, but they were all blocked by a blood shield, Raven then decide to counter using spikes, Ganta dodged most of them but because of the injury in his leg he couldn't move as quickly as he normally could and was impaled in the side, when the spikes disappeared Ganta began to stumble back, he then shot a compressed bullet, Raven raised a now wall and the bullet hit, but to his surprise the wall was shattered and the bullet hit him and sent him flying backwards through the air and sliding across the ground, he got back up to his feet a suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and realized one of his ribs were broken and he fell to one knee and drifted into thought.

_Dawm this kid's better then I thought I guess Isaac wasn't lying when he said this punk is not to be underestimated._

Ravo got back to his feet and created a line of blood spikes in front of himself, Ganta stood confused, the line wasn't even the to being within stabbing range, but suddenly tiny thorns formed on the side of the line of spikes facing Ganta and Raven spoke.

Now it's time to show you my secret attack and why my Branch of sin is called thorn wave.

Suddenly the thorns shot out of the line at Ganta, who couldn't dodge or block the incoming attack and was pierced by forty or fifty blood needles and fell backwards to the ground, he struggled to get back to his feet but to his unfortunate surprise found out body wouldn't respond.

_Dammit, move… move… MOVE_

No matter how much he struggled his body wouldn't respond, soon he saw a line of spike form to the left of him and then thorn started to form, he then heard Raven speak.

Kid I gotta hand it to ya, you were first one to ever break through my blood shield but this fight is now over.

That's what you think. A voice said

The line of spikes split in half and disappeared.

Ganta turned his head right to see sinji.

**Author's notes:Well I hope yopu enjoyed the fight scene,and those who don't know the reason Ravon is called a daul weilder when he has three abilities is because not very many people know of his third attack which is why he said it was a secret attack, and he's known as a dual fighter**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 something to protect**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**Lower levels**

Senji was now staring intently at the boy on the other side of the room and started to speak.

So, I'm guessing you're the guy who Isaac sent down here to Guard Shiro

Yeah but how did you know

I was in the middle of Investigating the f***tard While you guys spoke over the Phone, now then it's time to see If you got what it takes to hit someone dead center.

Sounds good to me, besides this kid's is in no condition to fight anymore and I was hoping for a strong opponent, try not to disappoint me.

Senji then turned to Ganta.

Yo, if you're able to move now then I'd suggest you hurry on ahead.

Thanks, but why did you come here?

Ain't it obvious, I'm here to fight this guy from what I heard this guy is supposed to be one of the more elite deadman, which means he should make for a strong opponent , which should result in a fun fight.

Ok

With that Ganta started to struggle once again, but his body wouldn't move at first, but then his arm finally responded followed by is legs and he was soon back on his feet, he then spoke.

I'll leave tyhis guy to you

Raven then spoke.

Sorry to rain on your parade, but your not going anywhere.

As Ganta made his way for the entrance on the other side, blood spikes started forming from the puddle in the surrounding area, but before they could even touch Ganta they were cut in half and ganta was gone.

Raven turned to see senji whose scythe blades were triple the length that they normally are.

So your have two blades coming out of your arms, I take your crow then.

Got that right

Well since that's the case I don't need to hold back!

Dawm right, this is a death match, you'll f***ing lose if you hold back.

Senji then swung his his right scythe blade horizontally at Raven before it even got half way, it was stopped by a blood shield and then raven created spike in the area around Senji who parried or cut in half each spike.

Well it looks like your better at deflecting attacks than that other kid was.

What, did he not put up a good fight for ya?

I wouldn't say that, the faggot actually broke through my shield and broke one of my ribs, so I'll have to admit he's stronger than I originally thought like Isaac said but still Isaac made it sound as if there was a chance I'd actually lose to the kid.

Well all I can say is that most of the time the kids a wuss, but even so he can be full of unexpected surprises when he wants to be.

Well not that it matters because as soon as I'm finished with you I'll kill him.

Well let's see how far your attempt gets

Raven then created another group of spikes that were cut in half by senji, but then one suddenly came from behind and impaled senji in his lower right back, he then tried the counter with both of his scythe blades but both were blocked by Raven's blood shield and another spike stabbed senji in his abdomen, Raven then spoke up.

Well it looks like this fight's soon gonna be over.

Ya got that right but you're retarded if you think you're gonna come out on top.

Senji then put his left palm over his right back hand and as he started pulling the two apart, blood threads could be seen that were slowly taking the form of a blade, Raven then put a blood shield around himself, but to his surprise when Senji swung his rights arm to the left, the shield instantaneously disappeared and Raven fell to the ground as blood started seeping out a newly formed gash in his chest and went into thought

_But how…how the f*** did he break through my shield._

He then looked at a small scythe blood coming out of Senji's back hand.

So it looks like my invisible black did the trick, I've got to hand it to ya, you really put up a good fight, but fun's over…, well I guess I mine as well go see how Ganta is doing.

With that Senji started headed towards the pathway Ganta headed down leaving Raven alone.

_This is a total load of bulls***, how the f*** could I lose…no, there's no way…THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING DOWN LIKE THIS_.

Soon Raven was back on his feet enraged and making his was towards Senji and Ganta

**Other side of the area**

Ganta had now made his way down a number of halls and found his a to a door that required a key card, Ganta used the one he got to open the door and inside he not only found an unconscious Shiro lying on a bed to the right side of the room but standing on the left side was Toto who then began to speak.

So someone else got past that guy besides me, but judging from the blood drenched uniform I'd have to guess you had a much harder time.

Ganta hesitated before responding.

So what are you doing here?

Well to put simply, I was looking for Shiro and made my way down here and found her here, well now that I know she's same I leave her in your hands.

With that he left Ganta and Shiro alone, Shiro then started to wake up and turned to see Ganta.

Hey Ganta…

Shiro then took noticed in the blood covered uniform and yelled.

What jerk face did this to you?

Well you see….

He had it out with a tough opponent.

He was cut off by a voice and turned to see senji in the door way

So you managed to beat Raven?

Yeah the little punk put a little bit of a fight put I took care of him, speaking of which how could you lose to him, I told you not to lose until our rematch!

Shiro spoke up

Huh who's Raven?

Senji answered.

He's the guy I beat down!

Oh before I forget Ganta look at this.

Shiro then stretched out her arm and to Ganta's shocking surprise, blood rose from it

Shiro you're a… deadman? Ganta asked

Yeah now I can be more useful

Senji then spoke up.

Well ain't this a surprise friend is…. WIAT SHE'S STILL ONLY WEARING A BODY SIUT, SERIOUSLY COVER YOUR SELF UP!

Ganta then drifted into thought.

_Sheesh you'd think he'd be used to it by now._

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw Senji collapse and then saw a bunch of puncture wounds in his back then turned to the door way to see Raven walking in who then spoke.

Well it's been a while since I was this pissed off

He than formed a blood pulled on the floor, Ganta then in response got ready to fire a blood bullet, but two spike pinned him to a wall before he could attack, a blood bullet suddenly hit Raven from behind which turns out to have come from Shiro who then spoke up.

Don't bully Ganta!

Fine I'll just bully you instead!

With that Raven created another Spike which shot thorns onto Shiro Who shockingly screamed in pain.

_It hurts, why deos it hurt, after I became aceman nothing ever hurt me again!_

Let Shiro go, If you want to kill then go ahead and kill me if it satisfies you! Ganta exclaimed.

Raven then smile maniacally and responded.

Well you did break my rib so I'm pissed about that so instead of just killing you, I have an even better Idea, I'm going to kill the girl very slowly just to see the look on your face by the end of it.

Then in a desperate struggle Ganta broke free of the blood Spikes holding him in place and fired a bullet which was blocked by raven's blood shield, Raven then countered using a group of blood needles to pierce Ganta's leg which causes him to fall to one knee, Raven then made another to finish Ganta off, as it was extending towards him Ganta closed his eyes and drifted into thought.

_Is this the end, I came so far for Shiro's sak, If I lose here He'll kill Shiro next… I don't want to lose her…I_

Ganta was snapped out of his train of thought when not only did he not feel the spike pierce him, but he also heard Raven screaming as if in pain.

You b***h what the f*** did you just do to me you freak?

Ganta opened his eyes to see a shocking sight, Raven's arm was completely severed of and shiro with her arm in fired position, it didn't take long for Ganta to figure out what happened, Shiro had fired a blood bullet Into Raven's right shoulder completely severing his arm in the process.

Ganta then got to his feet and spoke.

This is for trying to hurt my friends.

He then formed a blood bullet that glow yellow while red marks appeared on him and he fired the bullet, Raven responded by trying to use blood shield, but the wall didn't even slow down the speed of the bullet which then impacted him and exploded, when the left over smoke ceared up Ganta and shiro turned to see Raven who now had nothing but one arm and no legs laying on the ground gurgling from the blood that filled his mouth.

Ganta then turned to Shiro and took hersin an enbrace and spoke.

Shiro I love you

She immediatly responded

Me too,I love you Ganta

Senji was now awake but decided to stay silent but was in thought

_Heh, I was wondering when he was going admit what he really felt._

**Well there's another chapter and I'm going to try something that if it works I'll be able to upload more chapters a day but no promises .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Origin of DWL and seceret behind the gray stone.**

**Declaimer: I don't own DWL**

**well that's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed it.**

**Isaac's office**

Isaac had just completing splicing the blood sample with the gray stone which he pulled of of the vat the stone was now was now a sky blue color, Isaac smiled at the sight of it.

_It looks like I've finally completed the blood requiem stone, now all that's left is for Takami to have Megumi find me a vessel who'll be able to use the stone and the start of a glories blood eden will come to fruition._

His thoughts were interrupted when Toto's twin guards entered the room and spoke in unison.

The former director has a message for you, it'll soon be time to start the uprising, so have the stone ready by then.

Heh don't worry about the stone it's already made, all we need now is a vessel.

Without responding the twin guards left the room.

_Well now things are starting to get interesting, I wonder if that kid succeeded in rescuing Shiro, if so then I wonder what results will be yielded._

_**Lower levels**_

Ganta and Senji were taking the elevator back up to the upper floors of G-block, with Ganta holding the now unconscious Shiro, he began to speak.

Well I it looks like I've finaly found Shiro.

Senji responded.

So what are you gonna do now.

Well I guess take her back to my cell.

At that Senji started to look oddly at Ganta as if suspecting him of something, Ganta took noticepig it and was confused at first but soon figured out why Senji was staring at him oddly, and immedeiatly got defensive.

Oh no no no...NO, it's not like that at all, I'm not planning to do any pervy things to her.

I nevet said that moron!

You were thinking it.

Senji didn't respond, but went into thought.

_Well what do you expect me or anyone to think when you're taking an underdressed girl to your cell where you'll be alone with her?_

Soon Ganta and Senji were on the upper floors when Senji spoke.

Well I'm ganno see what the others have to say about the situation, in the meantime take that girlrot your cell to let her recover and you should should head to the medical clenic and get your wounds patched up, you really took a beating from that guy, and I mean he really f***ed you up!

Don't remind me, anyway I'll take Shiro back to my cell to let her rest, but before I go to the medical clenic I want to hear what the others have to say too.

Suit yourself.

With that he was gone.

Ganta soon brought Shiro who was still unconscious to his cell and laid her down on his bed and went into thought.

_No matter what I wil protect Shiro and crush anyone who tries hurt her!_

Ganta immediately left to meet the others, he soon found them at a table in the cafeteriasand joined them while Senji was in the middle of speaking.

So anyway that's what happened.

Minnastuki spoke in responce.

So what, does this mean that the new doctor is a pedo.

Yoh decided to speak.

Even if what you're telling us is true, then the only reason I can think of as to why Shiro was being held down there is because they believe she is the one responsible for the massecre.

Senji responded.

Even if that's true, then the girl is a lot more dangerous then we thought, still right now we have to worry about Isaac, it seem the guy has his own agenda for being here which obviously aint to work for that sleaze ball Takami.

_No kidding, but that girl the real danger! _Yoh thought, and then spoke.

Well even if that guy's up to somthing, the fact still remains that we're in no position to do anything about it.

Minnastuki spoke.

Well it seems like there's actually somthing more to you then your annoying ass sister complex.

Senji once again spoke well anyway it like Yoh said there's nothing we can do.

With that he left and the others followed Suit leaving Ganta alone.

_Well I guess it's a good thing I'm not the only one who distrust that guy. _He thought.

Ganta soon was soon headed back to his cell, but as he was going through one of the halls and was going by two guards, they suddenly grabbed him. Ganta then yelled in response.

Let me go!

Sorry but no can do, the boss wants to see you.

Soon Ganta was hand cuffed and was being brought Takami.

**Takami's office**

Ganta was still hand cuffed, and now seated in front of Takami who then spoke.

Ah don't be so tense relax, no one's going to hurt you.

Ganta grew infuriated and responded.

Yeah, like I'm really going to believe you, the guy who got me locked up in this place and sentenced to death!

You're still on about that? Well not that it matters since that not what I wanted to speak with you about.

You actually wanted to speak with me, what is this about exacly?

Well to get strait to the point, there was a certain recording of a certain someone having it out with the Wretched egg, and what makes this so interesting is that this certain someone's not only happens to have an unusual branch of sin but happens to be sitting in front me.

So, your brought me here to talk about the wretched egg.

In a manner of speaking yes but that's not the only thing, you see me and you are actually after the same thing, which is to destroy the Wretched egg.

You mean to tell me, getting me locked up and starting the carnival corpse were to defeat to red man, that's insane.

Well it's true that I had the forged evidence made to get to you convicted but as for the carnival corpse, well to say the least, that was started by the former director of DWL, However the goals he and I have are close and far off at the same time, his gowas you could say was like a cat playing with A mouse till death, that's all, to create a deadman strong enough for the Wretched egg to play with to it's all; my goals differ more to finding a deadman strong enough to kill the Wretched egg, as I'm even you've heard of the new project that my new associate is working on called Blood requiem.

Yeah what is it exactly.

Well to start I should first by showing these specail stones.

Takami then opened one of the drawers to his desk and pulled out three stones, one was A glowing red, a non glowing, and a gray one, he then showed the glowing red stone and spoke.

If your familiar with the study a these stone, then you'll no doubt be able to tell that from the glow that this stone is full of power, then there's this one.

He then showed Ganta the red non glowing stone and continued to speak

And this as you might be able to guess from it's appearance, doesn't contain as much power, but will still make a person a deadman, all the other deadmen have stones like this one; see studies show that a stone over will lose it's power over time, or at least it's implanted in a person body, which now bring to this final stone.

He then showed the gray stone.

You should already have guessed from it's gray color, this stone has officially lost all it's power, so other then it's crystal like surface it's just an ordinary stone, and as such, these stones are useless, or at least that was the case until recently!

Ganta then responded.

What do you mean?

You've meant Isaac haven't you

Yeah what about him?

Well thanks to him and his studies, these gray stones have now become the most sought after material by anyone who studies the deadmen.

How, what's so specail about these gray stones?

Well Isaac discovered you can not only restore their power, but add different attributes to them as well!

Meaning?

It means that you can take the stones and convert and refine them into custom made new ones, for example, let's say you added blood samples from Crow & Humming bird to this gray stone and implanted it in a persons body, not only will they develop their own branch of sin, but also be able to use crow claw and whip wing as well, but that's not all, for you see you can also add other attributes like the technology from the worm eaters to make an artifal branch of sin that cancels out other branches. So do you understand what I'm getting at here.

Are you saying that the idea of blood requiem is to create a deadman strong enough to kill the Wretched egg?

Yes but there's one problem, and that is finding a vessel who can survive the sergury, which is implant the stone in their body.

Why are you telling me this.

Well I want your cooperation in this plan.

What reason do I have to help you?

Well for one thing fifteen years ago your mother Sorhae Igarashi worked at a research facility under Rinichirō, the former director of DWL and the one who created the Wretchedwhiles as originally attempting to heighten a persons immune abilities and ended up giving birth to that monster in the process, what's more this place was built in the place of the facility, in other words the place you lived as a child was right here in DWL, which also means you should have grown up in the same place as the Wretched egg, and so there you have it. Now I'd like your cooperation in becoming the vessel, so what do you say?

**Lol cliff hanger, the rest will be in the next chapter, I gotta say though, this chapter ended up being A lot and I mean A lot longer than I thought it would be, hopfuly the story behind the gray stone was interesting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 enter new specimens **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Takami's office**

Ganta was shocked by what Takami had told Him and was in questioning thought.

_My mother created the red man, the __Blood requiem Stone was made to kill the red man._

Takami then spoke.

So do we have a deal.

He then reach his hand out to shake Ganta's hand, Ganta responded by swatting it away then he spoke.

I'm not anyone's puppet, I'll kill the red man on my own, so to answer your question no!

Damn right stubborn to the end.

Takami then turned to the guards.

Put him in a solitary cell, until the stone is ready for implantment.

Ganta then spoke.

Hey, I said I have no intentions on being the vessel for the blood requiem stone!

Yes yes I heard you, but the thing is your different from the other deadman, andyou have a special connection to the Wretched egg, which means you probably hold the key to cracking its shell and killing it, and as such we can't afford to take no for an answer.

The guards grabbed Ganta and took him away leaving Takami alone, who then walked over to the window of his office and started staring out of it intently.

Well it seems I'm just going to have to have the Igarashi boy become the vessel against his will, if he lives through the Surgery he'll soon undergo , I'm very confident he'll be able to rid the world of the ultimate evil.

**A-block**

Makina was walking through the halls questioning in her mind what happened in G-block.

_What the hell happended, I ordered the search to report that they found the albino women before they took any action, so it must have been someone else._

her thoughts were interrupted when a voice called her name, she turned to see Isaac who then spoke.

Well if it isn't the sexy chief warden herself, I've been hoping to find you for a while now.

What do you want?

Woh calm down I just want to show you somthing, I think you find interesting, would you please come with me?

Makina followed him to an elevator that them underground, they then walked through a groups of hall while Isaac spoke.

So what do you think of the existence of the Deadmen.

So you knew I was aware of their existence.

Yeah, well at this point even the normal prisoners know about them, but there are things that are still being kept secrect.

Like what?

Well for one what your about to see.

They came to two massive door, Isaac walked toward the left side of the doors open types in a code of a keypad on the wall and the two doors slowley opened and on the other side was a shocking sight, the room was massive and filled with rows of people wrapped in red cloaks and were white began to speak.

You see Makina, this albino women is proof of mankinds downfall, and she also has the means to create a new human race, and these selected individuals are the just the start, with the help of the Immortal blood queen**( it's a nickname given to the wretched egg by Isaac) **, I shall Turn DWL into an Eden for deadmen.

A world filled completely with deadman, are you out of your mind?

You think this is insane, here I thought you'd be more understanding, do you any idea what the person your searching is Capable of?

It seem you know quite abit about her, I think I'll force the rest of the information out of you!

Makani then drew her sword and charged at him, but to her surprise the unthinkable happens and her sword is parried by a lance made of blood being held be Isaac who spoke.

Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not as defenseless as you assumed, and as you can see thanks to a visit I got from the original deadman, I now have my own branch of sin, for obvious reasons it's called plasma lance

He then thrust the lance at her, she dodged the blow attempted to counter with a side slash only to have it blocked. Isaac then jumped back and through the lance threw it, Makina dodged it but was grazed in her right arm cause her to drop the sword, then Isaac spoke.

Well I thought you'd last longer, but oh well.

Don't get cocky!

Makina ran to pick up the sword, but before she could reach it another lance pierced the ground in between her and the sword, she looked up to see Isaac standing next to her pointing a another lance at her as he spoke.

I was hoping you'd be a least remotely useful, but I guess not.

A voice suddenly rang out.

Ok that's enough.

They both turned to see a group of guards standing in the entrance, one of them spoke.

Ok if you two are done fighting it's to get you both back up to the upper floors.

Isaac and Makina followed them back up where they confronted by Tamaki who then spoke.

Well I hope you didn't have an all out free for all down there.

Makina then spoke.

What were those people down there.

They were prototypes to the project, but who knows, one of them may succeed in ridding the world of the ultimate evil.

Makina went into thought at this.

_Rid the world of the ultimate evil, is he being munipulated, well if that's the case I'm not even going to tell the worthless fox, I'll just take matters into my own hands._

* * *

**Well it looks like that's the end of this chapter stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Realization**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DWL **

**hello everybody, I was going to take a short break originally but than in theshort period of about two hours, the amount of reviews I have dramatically, so here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Cell**

Shiro began to slowey stir awake and look around the room, she soon realized she was in Ganta's cell and then thoughts of everything that happened came back to her.

_Ganta's hurt and... he said that he..._

Shiro's face started turning red and she soon hopped out of the bed and left to find him.

**G-block**

Shiro was soon running through the halls when she came by Senji's room, as soon as he saw her he freaked out and spoke.

P put something on! Why are you always naked?

Shiro then responded.

Shiro's not naked, anyway have you seen Ganta?

No, not since we talked with the others about that sniviling bastard Isaac

Isaac, who's that?

How do you not know!

I never met him.

But how is that, don't you remember anything that happened to you.

The last thing Shiro remembers is going to the shiny thing and meanies attacked Ganta and I fell asleep and when woke up Ganta was there.

At this Senji went into thought.

_Is this girl saying she deosn't remember anything in between the time that she and Ganta got separated and when he found her?_

Senji was about to talk again but by the time he opened his mouth, Shiro was already gone,

**Solitary cell area**

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the hall as one of the Guards was yelling into a walkie-talkie.

We need reinforcements!

Another Guard spoke.

Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to hold this guy off

A mysterious figure grabbed ahold of the guard's helmet and formed a scythe blade that went through the front and out the back, killing the guard, the figure the thenformed blood orbs that exploded and kill the rest of the guards.

A voice over the intercome spoke.

The intruder is headed for the control room.

As the person finished the door to the room they were in suddenly flew open and the intruder entered, the person began to speak in a panicked voice.

Please, for the love of god no!

The Person was soon shot with a blood bullet and killed, the intruder then accesed the controles and opened the cells and spoke to themselves.

Well now that this situation is taken care of, the Wretched egg can have her beloved play mate back! Sorry takami but if Ganta were to become the vessel for the stone, it would delay the Wretched egg's coming awakening dramatically.

**Solitary cells**

Ganta immediatlly notice door to his cell opening and exited the cell as the following thoughts entered his mind.

_there's no way I'm become one of foureyeses guinipigs ...let alone the vessel for the Blood requiem stone, I'll kill the red man on my own._

As Ganta made his way through the halls his path was suddenly blocked by a group of guards, Ganta soon yelled.

Get out of my way, I'm going back to my friend!

Like hell are, the only place your going is back to your cell until the stone's ready.

The guards pinned Ganta to the ground, but were suddenly impaled by spikes made of blood, at the sight of this Ganta's eye's went wide with shock as he looked around expecting to see Raven, but, much to his relief he looked to see Toto who then spoke.

You better hurry, you don't want to keep Shiro waiting!

Ok... But how did you... Never mind.

With that Ganta left as the follow questions enter his mind.

_how come Toto seems to show up During situations envolving Shiro, what connection does he have with her, and also how does he have the same branch of sin as Raven?_

**Cafateria**_  
_

Senji was watching the carnival corpse match between a deadman who had formed spike balls and his opponent who was covered in a red cloak and wearing a white mask, the deadman dashed towarda the opponent who then formed what looked like a snake made blood which bit the deadman who seemed completely unaffected by it and prepared to attacked, but then happened next completely shocked Senji, then lumps started growing out the part of the arm that was bitten and then the deadman's body completely exploded, Senji could only stare in shock at what he'd just seen, but then went into thought.

_Well it looks like the new guy sure as hell knows how to hit dead center, and to top that off has a one hit kill attack, heh I'm gonna have a total f***ing blast fighting the new guy, but what's with the weird costume?_

The TV announcer spoke.

Well if you enjoyed that, then you'll be real exited to hear this next part, there's going to be a group battle at the next carnival corpse.

* * *

**Well here's the next chapter for the sudden increase in reviews, I'm going to have another come out as ASAP to add on.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 announcement and completion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**Here's another chapter,soooooo... lets continue the story.**

* * *

**G-block**

Senji,Minnasuki, and many other deadman were enraged by what happened during the match, the deadmen found out that the winner was a forgery( fake deadman ),and that there were supposedly hundreds of them, and on top of that there were now going to be group matcheto that would pit the deadmen against the forgeries.

Senji heard some of the other deadman talking about it.

This is just f***ed up, first that Bastard promoter has the majority of us locked up crozier ones we didn't even commit, and now he makes those damn freaks of nature?

Another deadman spoke up.

Well, I can without A doubt agree that those things are freak, but I don't think anyone here has the right to talk.

Who's side are you on?

Our's, but what's even more messed up is how cocky those fakes have gotten.

A third person spoke up.

Well it's true the forgeries have been wining in the fights, but still the're not unbeatable, and they need to quit acting like they are!

The first person spoke up again.

If only on of the stronger deadmen were sent in, then they wouldn't act so high and mighty.

At this Senji started thinking.

_well I don't know about the other strong guys, but if I'm ever put in the ring against them, I'm gonna f***ing rip them limb from limb._

_**G-block ( next scene )**  
_

As Ganta e made his way back to the cell he ran into Yoh who then stopped him and spoke.

Yo Ganta where've you been!

Well... to put it long story short, I was captured and rescued.

Captured and... never mind, anyway you heard the news haven't you.

No, what is it?

New deadmen have been created called forgeries, and the'er being pitted against the normal deadmen.

Wait, what exactly are the forgeries?

Fake deadmen who are dressed similarly the that red guy.

Anything else?

Yeah, they have a specail attack that takes people out in one shot.

Ok, I gotta go now, shiro's waiting for me.

With that he left.

**cell**

Shiro was now back at Ganta's cell after looking for him in vain, and was now screaming at the top of her lungs.

GEEZ , WHETE DID GANTA GO, I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE!

Then a voice called her name and she turned to see Ganta standing in the doorway, and without any hesitation, she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground and spoke.

Ganta I was worried about you, where did you go.

Ganta decided to lie, so not to worry her.

I was just walking around for a bit.

Ok!

With that Ganta drifted into thought

_Why was Shiro down in that place and why was that guy guarding her, and how did he know I was coming?_

_Ganta soon decided to speak again. _

_Hey Shiro lets go see of we can find the others in the courtyard._

_Ok._

On their way there they were forced to aviod beong seen by the other convicts due to the rumors that the person who caused the massacre was an albino women,and Shiro unfortenately matched the description, when they got to the courtyard all three of the others were there,however before anyone could say anything, intercom voice went off

To the fellow audience of the next match, the competitors have been decided, the fighters will be,Crow, Humming bird, and finally the Legendary Mocking bird who wemissing sing for some time, but is now back on the field have all been selected to fight in an all out match with a group of forgeries.

Senji spoke up.

Well, after all this god damn waiting I finally get a chance to fuck those fakes up!

Mannasuki was the next to speak.

Finally it's about time, these f***tards need to be put in their place.

Ganta went into thought.

_Senji, minnasuki, and that other guy have to fight a group of forgeries, what is Takami up to, he said he was going to have me become the vessel for the stone, If he already has what he needs to kill the wretched egg,at least as far as he knows, he has the perfect plan to get rid of it,why make these forgeries at all._

**Isaac's office**

As Toto walked in the door way of isaac's office he immediately spoke.

So how far has blood requiem come along

Isaac smiled sadistically and spoke.

Complete, he just have to unleash the forgeries and let them run wild, I can have the vessel retrieve the wretched egg if you want.

Well I guess that will do, anyway I have a match to fight, and make sure that Takami's controle over the forgeries is disabled when the take over of DWL begins.

Don't worry it's already been taken care of.

Good, the Wretched egg will soon awaken.

* * *

**Well that's the end of another chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 out of controle situation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**G-block lower levels**

The g-block guards were watching over the area when a sudden banging sound was heard and one of the guards spoke.

What the hell was that?

Another Guard spoke.

No idea, but it was coming from the other side of the door.

A third guard spoke.

That impossible, the forgeries are on the other side and no one's went in there today.

Suddenly the bottem part of the door exploded, the guard looked frantically to see what caused the explosion but the area where the explosion took place was cover in smoke, one of the guards moved close to the smoke, then spoke.

There doesn't seem to...

Before he could finish a red snake came out of the smoke, bit him, and within moments he exploded, one of the other began firing their weapon into the smoke and were soon killed by another red snake, soon the smoke cleared revealing forty or fifty advancing forgeries, when some of them were in range they started using their branches of sin to killed the closer guards, soon the remaining guards were panicking and firing at the now out of controle forgeries. One of the guards pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke.

**Tamaki's offices**

What did you say? Tamaki was yelling into the phone, soon the other person spoke.

Sir the forgeries are running wild, I don't know how much longer.

Ok ok mobilize everything you have to keep them contained.

Right!

With that the phone went off and Megumi began to speak.

Tamaki it seems that our controle over the rampaging forgeries has been crippled, they won't listen to our orders.

But how is that who sabataged the controle system?

I don't know I,ll make sure the forgeries stay contained in the lower levels of the G-secter.

Good we can't afford for this predicament to take an even worst turn then it already has.

**Carival corpse**

Toto,minnastuki, and Senji were now standing on one side of the arena and three forgeries on the other side, the announcer spoke.

Ladies and gentlemen it's time for another match between the deadmen and forgerilet's so without further delay deadman fight.

With that Senji immediately dashed for the forgeries, who in response summoned their branches of sin, Senji parried two of them but was bitten by the third but before the bite could take effect minnastuki cut off the part that was bitten, Senji then preceded to yell at her.

Who the hell do you think your attacking?

I cut the peice that bitten off you f***, show some graditude.

Toto then spoke.

Well I suppose it's my turn to fight, well I'm no longer the weakest of the deadman.

With that Toto ran up to one of the forgeries, grabbed their mask and used crow claw to produce a scythe blade from his palm through the forgeries head, the forgery soon went limp and died, Senji then spoke.

What the hell, how did you just...

Toto answered him before he finished

It's my branch of sin, it copies other branches, it's called Love ladywrith.

One of the other forgeries attempted to attack Toto, but he jumped back and used a blood bullet to dispose of the second went into thought while watching.

_So this is why he's the strongest deadman, instead just have one or two abilities, this guys got a s***laod of them, there's no telling how many, but hell he sure as hell knows how to hit dead center._

Soon minnatsuki attacked the last one, but it soon countered by summoning it's branch and attempting an attack which Minnastuki could barely dodge, but the snake was now lunging at again and this she couldn't avoid it in time, however the attack was soon parried by Senji who then spoke.

Well I guess that makes even.

Heh whatever.

Toto soon used invisible black which tore a gash in the forgeries chest but didn't kill it, the forgery soon attempted to counter but Toto then used blood spear to finish the forgery off.

The announcer then spoke.

Well for the first time in a while the are the winners!

After a few minutes the three were headed back to their cells when heard the sirens go off and another voice over theintercom speak.

Emergency emergency, the specimens are out of control and an evacuation order has been called into effect, all personail have buses ready to evacuate the prisoners, this is not a drill I repeat this is not a drill.

Senji went into thought at this.

_Evacuation order, what the hell's going on in the lower levels now, I got A bad feeling about this and I'm pretty sure for a fact that the new s***headed scientist is behind this, but what the hell's he trying to do._

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, the forgeries are now on loose, as for what's going to happen next, well you'll just have to find out in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 uncontained**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Warden's qaurters**

News of the out of controle Forgeries and was now briefing the officers on a plan she formed to get the situation under controle.

Ok listen up, I'm only going to say this once, You'll need to split into two groups, one will handle the evacuation of the prisoners, and the other will contain the forgeries and keep them from escaping into the sectors A trough F until the prisoners, dismissed!

With that the officers started to either other heading for the entranceses or to the weaponry and from there the G-sector, Makina watched all this while drifting into thought.

_dammit I can't believe that bastard, I never thought Isaac would be bold enough forsomthing such as this, does_n't matter I'll deal with later , for now I have another sleezy fox to capture.

**Isaac's office.**

Isaac was typing away on his labtop and soon Toto entered and spoke.

So is the vessel ready?

Yeah, I,ll send it to retrieve the wretched egg.

Good, she should be awakening some time today, while your at it release the rest of the forgeries, I'm they all want to play with the guards as well.

Well I don't so no reason not to, but I'd like to know what we'll be doing in the mean time.

We'll being going to pay that Tamaki brat a visit.

Finally I can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out he never had a chance at defeating the precious blood queen.

**Tamaki's office**

Tamaki and Megumi were gather blood sampals taken from multiple deadmen and putting them in A brief case. Tamaki then spoke up.

We need to hurry.

Why can't the G-guards keep the forgeries contained?

I wouldn't put my money on it,due to the sheer numbers of forgories down there.

But there are as many as fifteen-hundred Guards.

Yeah but against three hundred forgeries who only make a tiny fraction of all of the Forgeries as A whole, there's no way the guards can win if the rest are released from detainment.

Why how many more are there

Thirty-two hundred.

Megumi went silent for a few long moments then spoke.

Th-tha-that... would make A...

Totel of thirty five hundred. Tamaki finished for her.

But why did you make so many.

Because after Ganta had defeated the Wretched egg like he was supposed to**( if it hasn't been mentioned before I'll tell you now,somewhere along the way Tamaki got a report saying Ganta had escaped) **, I was going to use the forgeries to wipe out the leftover deadmen then have the forgeries themselves destroyed so no one would ever find out what this place really is!

A banging sound was heard and a small hole appeared in the wall next to Tamaki, he and Megumi turned to see Makina pointing a pistol at Tamaki as she spoke.

It's the end of the line, order will soon be restored and you get to be put behind just any other bastard in this god forsaken world.

Tamaki began to smile.

You don't realize what it is we're trying to accomplish do you? You see I'm the one in controle of the game because I'm the one who started it.

**Ganta's cell**

Ganta was listening to siren and watched as the convicts were being removed group by group by the officers.

_what's going on, did the red man surface_?

Ganta then turned to Shiro who to his surprise was fast alseep, he then shook her to wake her up, but to his unfortunate surprise she wasn't responding, Ganta continued to shake her but to no avail, he then went into a panic and started shaking her harder and yelling.

Shiro, Shiro please wake up.

**shiro's mind**

Shiro found herself in a place that had floating roads and bird cages, Shiro soon saw a figure that was covered almost completely in blood stained retraints a mask covered the the top front half of their face,like Shiro they had long white hair, the figure was hovering in her direction until they were directly in front of Shiro and then spoke.

Sleep now Shiro your mind and body belong to me now.

Who... are you?

I... I am a monument to what you truly are.

The figure then removed their mask revealing a face identical to Shiro's except for the extremely sadistic look in their eyes, the figure then continued to speak.

It's finally time for me to completely awaken and found out what the continuation of the song is!

**The cell**

Ganta was still trying to wake Shiro when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to see a figure dressed like the forgeries behind him then spoke.

Who are you?

The figure stood silent.

Hey did you not hear me, who are you?

The figure still stood silent and still, Ganta then bit his thumb and shot a blood bullet at the figure who took the full hit and stumbled back a little but was still standing and now started to speak.

Sh-shiro...where...is...Shiro

Ganta then get ready to fire another blood bullet as he spoke.

I'm not letting you anywhere near her!

He fire the bullet, but surprisingly it was blocked by a blood snake, the part that was shocking was not that the snake blocked his attack, but the fact that instead of red, the snake was a sky blue color, Ganta's eyes grew wide with shock as he spoke.

Wh-what the hell, I thought Tamaki selected me to be the Vessel, don't tell me he found a replacement.**  
**

The blue snake then extended in length towards Ganta who fell backwards avoiding it, then the Snake pointed down ready to bite him, but then a shockwave shot out sending Ganta into the wall and he soon lost consciousness, the vessel forgery then turned to see a female figure floating a few feet off the ground who then spoke.

So you're the vessel that Isaac made to speed up the restoration of my powers, but I don't really need you, my powers will come back on their own and I also can't let you kill Ganta so just to be safe I think I'll dispose of you!

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, I know that the blood requiem vessel was probably expected to play a much bigger role in the story, but don't worry, even though the vessel didn't live longer than like one chapter, the blood requiem project is going to play a bigger but indirect part in the story later on.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 undesired truth**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**Well it's time for an event that I'm sure many of you will enjoy.**

* * *

**Cell**

Ganta slowly awoke and looked around only to find Shiro wasn't anywhere to be found and the upper half of a corpse that had no head of the vessel laying on the floor, the sight made him feel sick to his stomach, he then drifted into thought.

_What the hell happens, did Shiro do this, if she did then why would she leave?_

Ganta soon left his cell to go search for her.

**Tamaki's office**

Tamaki was smile much to Makina's discomfort.

Makina spoke in an annoyed voice.

what could you possibly have to smile about you coniving bastard?

Tamaki then spoke.

Well soon the greatest evil in this world will be eliminated.

Are you just going to keep acting oblivious to everything around you, you say you're the one in controle of the situation but it looks to me like your cornered with no way to escape.

Heh heh heh... well actually I've already had an escape route arranged in case of a situation such as this.

Soon Tamaki opened the side of his office and outside on the platform was a helicopter ready to fly, then Tamaki spoke.

Well now that the escape route has been shown me and Megumi wtake be taking our...

He was cut off by the sound of an explosion and soon turned to see the Helicopter now completely engulfed in flames, soon another voice spoke.

Well this isn't the meeting place I had pitchered but it,ll have to do I guess.

The three turned to see Toto, Isaac and, the former Director's twin guards.

Tamaki then turned to Isaac and spoke.

Isaac what's going on explain yourself!

Inteaded of Isaac, Toto spoke up.

Don't you regonize someone who manipulates others, I mean you always seem to enjoy doing the same to your playthings.

Wh-who are you?

Oh right, you can't regonize my due to the two facts that I have a new body and I hilariously tricked you into believing that the path called growth was going to claim me.

Ri-Rinichirō?

That's right.

Bu-but how, how are you still

Tamaki was cut off by the former director

Well lets just you were merely dancing around in the palm of my hand.

Tamaki then pulled out a pistol and aimed at Toto, but Toto wasn't the least bit intimadated due to the fact that Tamaki was shaking, Toto then continued to speak.

You had enough fun didn't you? You proudly collected undertakers, pituffuly followed my research, and rejoiced in thinking you could actually defeat the wreched egg, well brat this is the end of the game.

Isaac finaly spoke.

And one more thing, your gonna love this. He said sarcastically and continued.

The blood requiem project's real purpose is to speed up the restoration of the wretched eggs power, oh and before I forget, this next part will really knock your socks off, you see I didn't have the nessacary budget to complete the project until I came here.

Tamaki then spoke.

But then that means.

That's right, everything you had me do while I was working under was actually bennifeting the Wreched egg, I gotta say, it was priceless truly priceless how you were lead to believe you were the one pulling the strings, when in reality you the one being used as a tool the most!

Tamaki then aimed the gun at Isaac and fired, but to his surprise Isaac summoned a blood Lance and parried the incoming bullets, then the scientist spoke once again.

Oh, I forgot to mention thanks to a visit from the Blood queen I now have a branch of sin and the means to bring about a new human race.

Tamaki stood still for a few moments then to everyone's surprise started laughing hysterically, then fired a few shots at Toto who jumped back and avoided them, then spoke.

You two are going to finish this, din't be ridicules you're nothing but a fucking old geezer and a fucking traitor.

Tamaki then put the barrel of the gun to his own head and spoke again.

this is...MY GAME.

With that he pulled the trigger and fell to the ground dead.

The four(Toto, Isaac, Makina, and Megumi)just stared at the corpse of the now dead promoter, Toto then spoke.

Tch, fragile children make me sad.

Isaac then responded.

The fool was broken well before DWL was built from what the records of him say.

Right and look who should!

Everyone turned to see the Wretched egg, who was now only wearing the capr and front side of the mask and holding the severed head of what looked like a forgery in it's right hand.

Isaac then yelled in an angry voice.

What the hell why'd you kill the vessal, I created that forgery to speed up the recovory of your powers after the chains of the mother goose system were undone.

The Wretched soon responded.

Your vessel is unneeded, besides I couldn't let it take Ganta's life, I still have need of him.

Megumi by this time had crept to to desk and was reaching under it, she soon produce a worm eater sword and pointed at the Wretched egg as she spoke.

You f***ing abomination it's time to send you back to hell!

Toto then spoke up.

Do you really think that toy will do you any good, it may cancel out normal branches, but it won't do you any good against the Wretched egg because the original branch can never dissappear.

Megumi didn't respond, she just ran at the Wreched egg worm eater in hand, but the Wretched egg simply shot out a small blood bullet that shattered the sword, went through Megumi's neck and decapitated her, then the wretched egg shot a shock at Makina sending her flying into a wall and shattering the other wall of Tamaki's office exposing the inside, and spoke.

The lullaby is to noisy and that guy's taking too long to show up.

Toto responded

Oh you mean Ganta, well if it's him you're waiting for he's showing up see?

Everyone who was still alive turned to see Ganta standing in the doorway of Tamaki's half demolished office staring in awe at everything thing in sight, he then averted his sight to the Wretched egg and spoke.

Wh-yo-you the RED MAN

The Wretched egg then smiled and made it's unique breathing sound**( when it makes that kishe sound)**, raised both of it's arms and fired a shock wave sending Ganta into a wall, Ganta quickly got back to his feet and fired A blood bullet which was deflected by the Wretched egg who then countered by fireing a bullet of it's own which Ganta barley avoided getting hit, he then spoke.

Dammit I don't have time for this right now, I need to find Shiro!

The Wretched egg responded.

That stupid sweet toothed girl is dead.

Ganta then looked at the ground and clenched his fist and then red marks appeared on him as he spoke.

Are you implying that you killed her?

The Wretched egg just smiled.

You... YOU BASTARD

Ganta then shot a glowing blood bullet which hit the Wretched egg in the head causing to slide back and a cloud of dust to appear, Ganta looked on the dust and soon saw a black figure emersed which was no doubt the Wretched egg, as the dust cleared up Ganta slowly felt like his stomach turned to ice but didn't know why, soon the dust was almost completely cleared and What Ganta saw next made him really uneasy, the Wretched egg's hood was off revealing long white hair, and was now wear a mask that had a growing crack on it, the wretched egg was now slowly walking towards Ganta who was in complete awe at this point as he was in denying thought.

_This can't be real, why does the Wretched egg have white hair...; this has to be a bad dream, there's no way the red man could actually be..._

The mask soon broke in half revealing a sicodic smile and a pair of bright red eyes, Ganta fell to his knees and soon lost consciousness and fell to his side, Toto then spoke.

Well it looks the shock of who the Wreched egg really is was to much of a shock for him.

* * *

**Well that's the end to this awsome chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 ****Shut down**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**Well if you read the title then you have the overall idea of what's going to happen, but how is a question that can only be answered by reading this next chapter!**

* * *

**G-block**

Senji, Minnastuki, and Yoh were heading out of G-block, which was now overrun with out of controle Forgeries who were now killing any deadman, Guard, or any person who wasn't one of them. Senji quickly slashed a group of them with invisable black, him and the others kept dashing through the halls of G-block heading towards the main section of the building as Senji himself spoke.

Dammit, what the f***'s happening in this place?

Minnastuki responded.

How do you expect us to know?

Yoh then entered the talk.

Let's just worry about getting out of here!

The three soon got to an elevator and went up, when the door opened what the three saw next shocked them, the entire area was littered with corpses of G-block guards and officers, the three were silent but Yoh went into thought.

_There's no way the forgeries are behind this massacre, they may have overrun the entire G-sector but none of them have made it up here, at leasy not yet, so the only person who could have done it, in all honesty I really pray to god my hunch is wrong, if not there's no telling how he'll Handel it; if things keep going this way DWL might just be shut down!_

Soon the three were heading towards the exit that would lead to the front gate.

**Roof of DWL**

Tamaki and Megumi were both dead and Ganta was on the unconcsious from shock, Makina then drew her sword and dashed at Isaac who imediately summoned this branch of sin, after a few parried strikes the two locked weapons and were in a stalemate, Makina then spoke.

Well I finally get to pay back for what happened during our previous confrontation.

Well I can't say I was expecting but we're going to have to make this match quick, as you can see the blood queen has awoken we need work on removing her chains so she can reach her full power, it's already going to be delayed since she had to kill the vessel, but even without the unique forgery her power will still be restored, and all the the people who failed and called my research an act against god will wrought in hellthere asses belong.

Heh, you are insane, nothing but a deprived lunatic who should of been killed a long time ago.

Isaac grew infuriated at that, and spoke.

How dare you? What my research offered would would revolutionized the world.

With that summoned another blood Lance and thrusted it at Makina, who avoideit the attack by sidestepping then jumped back to end the stallment of the locked weapons, Isaac then threw a Lance at her, she dodged it but then was hit by a blood beam and sent skidding across the roof, she turned to see Toto who then spoke.

Blood spear, a nice attack if I do say so myself, it's one I copied from Vulture; anyway sorry to disappoint you chief warden but we don't have intentions of dragging this out.

My thoughts exactly

Isaac then spoke.

Don't get cocky, remember this is four**(The twin guards are there also if you don't remember)** against one, you can't take us all on.

Makina spoke.

Consider yourself lucky!

With that she drew and threw a flash bang grenade and used the flash effect it put off as a cover to retrieve the unconcsiouse Ganta and jump off the building into a treebellow which was high enough to break fall without her getting hurt in the process, when Toto realized what she done he spoke.

Well, it looks like the warden got away, no matter, knowing her that pride of her's will bring her back.

**Front gate**

There were about ten to twenty busses full of prisoners, soon one of the officers turned to see Makina carrying Ganta in one arm at her side, she then walked up to the officer and spoke.

Have the personnel standing by seal off all entrances to Deadman wonderland, and take this boy to a hospital.

Right!

With that the Guard took the unconcsiouse Ganta and went off, Makina then turned to DWL and drifted to thought.

_This place was supposed to be one of the main attractions in Tokyo, but in reality it nothing more then a nest of monsters._

* * *

**Well there's another chapter, I hope you liked the fight sequence.**_  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 release and newcomer****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL****  
**

**As many of you if not all of you can tell by the Title a new Chacter will be introduced.**

* * *

Ganta awoke to find himself a room for patients, a nurse walked up to him and spoke.

'Are you Ganta Igarashi?'

Ganta looked down and spoke in a sarcastic tone.

'What, disappointed I'm still alive, when I was supposed to be exicuted?'

Well, to explain the situation with that one way, Your getting a second trail do to a large amount of evidence that suggest you were falsey convicted.

'Wooptido. He said in a more sarcastic tone, he then drifted to tought'

_"So I might finally have my name cleared, but to be honest I couldn't care less about that, the only person who stuck by my side had to be... Why, why'd it have to be her of all people."_

His thoughts were interupted when nurse spoke again.

'You don't seem to pleased by the news.'

Ganta glared at her and spoke in an angry voice.

'I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna start acting like some grateful suckup to everyone just because they've finally developed a f***ing shred of commen sense.'

The nurse responded in an annoyed voice.

'Wow anybody else would a little more appreciative of the possibility of getting acquitted.'

'Hurry up and do your job and get lost, I no have much more urgent things on my mind than clearing my name.'

'Fine have it your way.'

With that the the nurse left the room and tears started pouring down Ganta's face andcliched techies his head and started digging his fingers into his hair, soon he went into thought again.

_"Why, of all the people the wretched egg could of been why did it have to be Shiro? Everyone was saying the person behind the massacre was Shiro... but I refused to believe it, was it becaused I loved her, or because I couldn't stand the idea of the red m__an lurking in plain sight? Maybe it was a mixture of both reasons."_

**Court (two weeks later)**

The jurors were now debating the subject of the mass murder of Ganta Igarshi's class, one of the members was now speaking.

'Thanks to a new testimony from the former Warden of DWL Makina, it has been discoverd that the evidence regarding the Nagano mass murder has been fabricated, and in truth, the only reason the accused was sent to DWL is because of his power to manipulate his blood, and from there his role in the prison was forced on him, and any and allactions he took were deemed justified, hence we the jury of this court find Ganta Igarashi not guilty.'

Ganta was silent and soon escorted out of the court room to retrieve the possesion that were taken from him when it was decided that he would be sent to DWL, he soon given back his items back and soon exited the building, he soon drifted to thought.

_"this is the way it's supposed to be, I don't have to eat bitter candy, compete in the carnival corpse, or worry about the death sentence anymore, so shouldn't I be happier?"_ his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice call out.

'Excuse me, but are you Ganta Igarashi by any chance.'

**Military building**

Makina was talking with military officails about how to resolve the new problem at DWL. One of the military officials was now speaking.

'Are you really expecting us to believe that this one girl posses a threat to the entire human race.'

Makina responded.

'You can deny it out of cowordness all you want, but the truth is the Wretched egg, along with Rinichirō, and Isaac.'

The man responded in an angry voice.

'How dare you ta...'

He was cut off by another offical.

'Calm down.'

The official then turned to Makina and continued talking.

'Makina what kind of solution do you have in mind for this situation.'

Makina answered.

'Well let's it involves fighting fire with fire, or rather blood with blood; I just need some time to recute a few individuals.'

**outside the court**

Ganta was now looking at a women who look similar to Megmi, she had a tan long sleeve shirt along with a dark blue skirt that went down to her ankles, she had thick pale(extremely light) yellow hair that went down to her then spoke.

'Excuse me but are you Ganta Igarashi by any chance?'

Ganta answered.

'Yeah, but who are you and what do you want with me?'

'Well first off i'm Izumi, and second, you may not believe it but Makina sent me to find you and tell you that she,s gathering deadmen to take down Toto, the Wretched egg, and Isaac, and would like your cooperation, you'll have a total of five days to decide.

Ganta stood silent and looked at the ground for a few moments and soon looked up at Izumi with some clarity in his eyes as he spoke again.

'No, I'll come'

Izumi could only stare at him in thought.

_"Well this is a surprise, the former warden said there was a good chance he would come, but she also said it would take more time to convince him, well at least this brings me one step closer to getting revenge on the three who killed my..."_

her thoughts were interupted when Ganta spoke again.

'So which way to the location?'

* * *

**well that's the end of this chapter, as for the new character there'll be more revealed about her in the future.**

**ok I got bad news, do to some c****ircumstances my access to the internet as become very, and I mean very limited which means chapter production is going to slow down for a while, however that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon the story though.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 reasoning****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL****  
**

**I'm adding punchuation to the speach and thought dialuage to see if it makes the story easier to follow, if it doesn,t work then I,ll take them out.**

* * *

**Docks**

Over the last few days Ganta and Izumi had gotten to know each other better, however Ganta soon realized that Izumi never speaks of her [past or the reason she,s helping Makina which still has Ganta baffled even now, Him and Izumi werew now heading to the docks to mmet up with Makina and any others who might decide to fight against the Wretched egg, Toto, and Isaac; the two soon came to the location to see Makina, Senji, Yoh, Minnastuki, and a group of other men, Makina spoke up immediately after she spotted the two.

'I see you came Igarashi.'

'yeah well I have my own score to settle.'

Izumi then spoke.

'So it's safe to say everyone,s here?'

Makina responded.

' looks like it.'

she then turned to the others and continued.

'everyone, once you bored the vessel that's been provided, there'll be no going back, which means if your lacking the resolve needed for this task then turn back now because I have no use for those who turn tail and run!'

Ganta turned to see a massive Ship or rather Submarine, soon everyone started wlaking across the bridge that was connecting the Dock to the Submarine, Soon Ganta and Izumi entered, and the vessel departed for deadman wonderland.

After about an hour Senji started to complain.

'how much f***ing longer is this ride going to take? I've been itching to rip Isaac's f***ing face off.

One of men responded.

'Can,t say; the only reason were using a submarine to enter DWL is because all the gates are overrun with forgeries that will kill anyone who enters.'

another guy spoke up.

' well from what I heard the three maniacs are trying to by time, the question that needs to be asked is why or rather for what.'

the conversasion between the individuals continued on but Ganta decided to keep any concerns he had to himself, he then drifted off into thought.

_"__so I'll finally be able to avenge my friends, this is what I've been aiming for. So why do I feel like I don't want to go through with this?"_

Ganta was snaped back to reality when Izumi spoke up.

'Ganta are you sure you're prepared for what's ahead.'

'Yeah I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here; by the way,Izumi I've been meaning to ask you why are you helping us?'

At this Izumi went completely silent and an uneasy look came over her face, Ganta then continued.

'Sorry I didn't mean to...'

HE was cut off.

'NO it's OK I suppose I can trust you.'

'Um OK'

'I guess you could say I want to correct my older sisters mistake of working with the former promoter of DWL.'

'Wait who was your sister?'

'Megumi.'

'Wait you mean?'

'yes you see I never liked the idea of explioting criminals for profit and torturing them, I'll admit some of the more majar convicts deserve it, but not minor one,s, and especially not falsely convicted one's; my sister on the other hand lacked a sense of right and wrong, all she ever cared was making it to the top, I tried to talk her out of working at DWL but she wouldn't listen, as far as she was concerned if there was a high ranking position being offored that's all that mattered, and as such she ingnored any potential danger and assumed nothing bad would happen and took the position offored to her without a second thought. I want to Make the one's responsible for her death pay.'

'Well I'm not condoning her decision to ignore any warning signs, but even the deadman had no way of knowing what would happen, so you could cut her some slack.'

'You may be right. I'm sorry for what happened to you, you didn't deserve to be convicted and locked up like you were.'

'Don't worry about it, lets just worry about what needs to be done.'

As the trip continued Ganta found himself drifting further and further to sleep,but was snapped awake when he felt somthing on his shoudler, he then turn to see Izumi asleep with her head rested of his shoulder.

**Dwl**

The Wretched egg was wiating for Ganta to show up as she was in thought.

_"I'm waiting woodpecker, I want to find out if you're able to fufill my ultimate desire"_

soon A submarine emerged from the water and the hatch opened and the wretched egg made her way down to it eager to see Ganta.

* * *

**Well there's the end to this chapter, some back story behind Izumi was revealed but there's still more.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 undesired reunion ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL****  
**

* * *

**Outside DWL**

Everyone was exiting the Submarine soon Ganta was climbing up the ladder when he saw a hand reach down to help him, he looked up to see the wretched egg smiling sadistically at him as she spoke.

'Welcome home woodpecker'

Ganta grabbed her hand and pulled himself up and stared at her, soon the others noticed the two on top of the submarine and Izumi spoke.

'Who is that', was she with us in the Submarine?!'

Makina then spoke.

'no, she's the wretched egg!'

at that everyone's eye's went wide with shock as they stared at her and Ganta, Izumi suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed at the Wretched egg as she started to Yell at the top of her lungs.

'Get away from Ganta you freak, I won't let you kill him the same way you killed my sister!'

The wretched egg then turned to Izumi but didn't speak, Soon tears started sreaming down Ganta's face as he spoke.

'Why Shiro, why are you the Wretched egg?!'

The Wretched egg then turned back to him and responded.

'Well for starters Shiro's up here crying'

She then pointed to her own head, and Ganta bit his thumb and aimed his palm at the Wretched egg who spoke in response.

'Can you do it, can you kill your childhood friend?'

Ganta then fired a blood a blood bullet as he spoke.

'I love Shiro, that's why...I..I..I'll be the one to kill her and free her from you!'

The bullet hit the Wretched egg in the stomach and sent her flying off the Submarine and skidding across the cement ground below, see soon got back up and to everyone's shock the gash caused by Ganta's attack regenerated in a matter of seconds, soon she riased her hand and fired a shockwave that instantly destoyed the hole top half of the Submarine and sent Ganta flying through the air, fortunately he was cought by Senji before he hit the ground, the Wretched egg then hovered and flew away, Makina then spoke up.

'Is everyone OK'

Everyone answered yes one at a time, then Minnastuki spoke up.

'What the f*** just happened? How did Shiro just obliterate the the Submarine and fly just now?!'

Makina then responded.

'It was reported that she was stronger then any normal deadman, but I didn't anticipate this. Anyway everyone we need to split into groups to cover more ground and find evidence of the existence of a super computer called the Mother goose system.

With that everyone started to head towards the main building.

**Main building**

As everyone was walking through the empty prison, many of the men were speaking to eachother.

'Where are the forgeries? You'd think there'd at least be a few through out the halls.'

another man spoke.

'Well the report said that they are all guarding the gates to keep out intruders.'

a third person spoke.

'The forgeries are the least of our worries, the real danger is that Girl and the two guys working with her.'

Ganta was starteld when Izumi spoke to him.

'Do you know about this rumored system'

'Nothing really' this is the first I've heard of it.'

**DWL different area**

Toto was now walking through the empty halls of the prison then turned left and entered the room and found the wretched egg laying in the bed in there, he then noticed that her clothes were on the ground, and looked at her, the wretched egg had a blanket covering her body**( in the manga she didn't, but I'm throwing in the blanket just to be safe, because I'm going to be seriously pissed if this story gets removed after I came this far in writing it, so as I said before in the story the wretched egg has a blanket), **after scruthenyzing her Toto spoke.

'Are you OK? you were injured pretty badly the last time you were hit by Ganta,s attack.'

'I'm fine this time Woodpecker only pecked on me with his usual Ganta gun, it wasn't his unusual branch of sin.'

Toto's eye's went wide as he left the room and drifted to thought.

_"So Woodpecher's Ganta gun and the aattack he used that time are two different branches huh? Well I guess I should investigate it a little and see what results are yielded. And why did the Wretched egg seem so angry', did something happen with Woodpecker"_

Meanwhile back in the room the Wretched egg was finding herself become increasingly angry about whar happened at the docks as she was in thought.

_"Woodpecker's mine and mine alone, it looks like I'll just have to teach that stupid blond girl a lesson that no one else can have him, I won't let anyone take him from me, and I'll take great pleasure in killing anyone who's stupid enough to try."_

**Main building**

Makina was now speaking to everyone.

We need to search for any information on the Wretched eegg before we can make any moves against her, going up against her at this point in time is nothing more then a foolish mistake that will obviously result in a short confrontation that won't end in your favor, so we're going to split into groups to cover more ground and gather more info at a faster pace, I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide amongst yourselves who you're going to go with.

After a few minutes the groups were decided. One of them consisted of Makina and three officers, another conisted of Yoh, minnastuki, and two men, and a third one consisting of four officers, and the finale Group consisting of Senji, Ganta, and Izumi, soon the four groups went in seperete directions and as Ganta's group advanced further down the halls Izumi spoke up.

'Ganta, if it's okay to ask. How do you know the wretched egg?'

Ganta waited a few moments before responding.

'Well to put it simply' She and I were childhood friends before she became the Wretched egg.

Izumi could only stare in shock at what she just heard.

* * *

**That's the end of another chapter and the Wretched egg is pissed, and I'm sure you guys won't be disappointed by what's going to happen next!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 confrontation II ****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL****  
**

* * *

**Office room**

after watching Toto shoot one blood bullet after another Isaac spoke up.

'It looks like you can do the normal Ganta gun.'

'yeah but that's not the one I'm trying to copy is the more unusual branch.'

'That branch isn't like the normal ones you or I have, it's more potent and destructive.'

'There's no denying that but still there's a strong possibility that it's the key to releasing the Wretched eggs chaines.'

'If that's the case I'll bring the kid here ASAP, with what you told me about the wretched egg's sudden mood swing I believe it's in our best interest to release the seal surpressing her power before she gets the chance to potentially fly off the handel.

'Well it would still be A sight to see.'

'Only if she's at full power during the ordeal.'

'Well I suppose you can't argue with that'

'Anyway I'm leaving I'll have Ganta brought to you Soon.'

**halls**

Senji, Ganta, and Izumi were now advancing through the halls of of the prison, Senji was now speaking.

'anyone know what this Mother goose thing is?'

Ganta responded.

'not a clue'

'How are any of us supposed to find evidence of something that we only know the name of?'

Izumi then spoke up.

'Well from the reports I've read, it's supposed to be some massive piece of technology'

Senji then responded.

'Define piece of technology'

Izumi then started to grow annoyed but responded.

'I don't have a description of what it's supposed to look like'

Ganta then spoke.

'Do we a least have an idea as to where to start looking?'

Another voice suddenly spoke in the distance.

'Well to answer your question the location would be the lower levels of the G-block.'

Everyone turned to see Isaac with a red Lance in each hand, Senji was the first to respond.

'So the cocky prick finally shows his face.'

Senji then cut his arms and summoned his branch of sin, and Isaac soon spoke.

'And if it isn't the retarded jockey who hasn't learned his place.'

Senji suddenly turned to Ganta and spoke.

'Ganta take Izumi and get out of here'

Isaac then spoke.

Wait Izumi?! The same Izumi that studied the Gray stones as my star student.

Izumi then wore a shamed look on her face as she spoke in response.

'you're the last person I wanted to see!'

'Why do you say that back at the JR high school three years ago you were one of the few selected students who wwas allowed to see the stones, I figured you'd be more prideful about your past contribution to my work!'

'Back then I wasn't aware of your insanity!'

Ganta could only stare in shock at what he was hearing while he was in thought.

_"Izumi knows this this guy, what the hell's going on?!"_

Ganta was snapped out of his train of thought when Senji yelled.

'Ganta we can worry about what's going on later but right now get out of here!'

with that Ganta grabbed Izumi's wrist and left leaving Senji andIsaac alone, Senji then turned to Isaac and s;poke in an eager voice.

'I've been waiting for this since that day you kicked me in the face.'

'well then it's a pity that I can't waist time on you, I came hear to Capture the boy, which means I didn't have time to drag this out.'

With that Isaac then threw one of Lances at Senji who dodged the attack and attempted to counter only to have it blocked by the other Lance, he then summoned a third Lance and trusted it at Senji stabbing him in his left side, Isaac then spoke.

'If were done here I have a Deadman to bring back to the director.'

'Well then it sucks to be you.'

Sinji then swung his scythe blade around to where its pointed end was facing Isaac then extended it at a high speed and ended up stabbing Isaac in his shoulder causing him to stumble back a few steps, he then spoke in an angry voice.

'Well it seems i've underestimated your abilities.

Senji then spoke in a somewhat cocky Voice.

'Well unlike your dumbass, I know how to hit dead center.'

'I guess I got no choice but to use this, I've got to catch up with that kid and I don't have time to waste on you'

A massive blood puddle then formed under Isaac.

**Office room**

Izumi was now seaching Isaac office while Ganta spoke.

' I want to trust you, but I need to know what was Isaac talking about back there?'

Izumi was silent.

Ganta spoke in a louder voice.

'Hey Izumi'

This time she responded.

'Look to be blunt I used to be an what was considered an extremely gifted student and it wasn't long before Isaac came along and asked me if I wanted to stundy what was only rumored to exist at the time which were the stone created by the wretched egg, thinking I was going to contribute to sommething that would benefit mankind I eagerly accepted the lession he offered, so thanks to him and his studies of the stones, everyone is after them now.'

'Well I do remember Tamaki telling me that thanks to Isaac the stones have become really valueble to those the know of the Wretched egg.**(see ch 12 for details)**'

'Yeah well thanks to my mistake of studying under the maniac who would eventually have my sister killed, I now know how to make new stones with different attributes'

Another vioce ranged out'.

'Well thanks to the contribution you made, this wonderful blood Eden now exist'

Ganta and Izumi turn to see an Injured Isaac who continued speaking.

'Ganta come with me'

Izumi then jumped in front of Ganta and pulled her pistol out as she spoke.

'I won't let you hurt anyone else, let alone my friends.'

'You really thinks Ganta thinks of you the same way, you really think you found sombody who actuallly gives a shit about whether you're dead or alive'

Izumi started shaking and droped the gun, she now was on tthe verge of tears, Isaac opened his mouth to Speak but was hit by a blood bullet from a now very enraged Ganta who then spoke in an infuriated voice.

'What gives you the right to say that to anyone?!'

Isaac responded.

'She's just a tool to be used there's no one who's ever actually cared for her in the past, and there's no one like that now'

' Even if that was true in the past, it's not anymore, I do think of her as my friend, and I won't let some scumbag like you treat her anyway you want.'

Ganta then shot a blood bullet that Isaac attempted to parrie with a Lance he made but to his suprise his Lance shattered in half and the bullet hit him square in the chest causing him to fall to his knees and drift to thought.

_"What the hell, why couldn't I deflect that attack?"_

Isaac then looked up to see faded red marks on Ganta's face.

_" I see, that's why, from the faded look of that mark I'd say Ganta's just parshely using his second Branch. Well it looks like if I fight him head on odds are I won't stand much of a chance against him as he is now, soooo."_

Isaac then created another Lance and extened it until its point was right at Izumi's neck and then he spoke.

'Well since you think of this girl as someone important then using her as a hastage should do the trick.

Ganta then responded.

'Fine, just let her go and I'll come with you.'

'That's a good boy.'

With that Isaac disperesed his Lance and him and Ganta left.

Izumi could only stare after him in shock as she questioned what he did in her mind.

_" he really thinks of me as someone Important?! He's not just trying to use me like everyone else did?"_

Tears started pouring down Izumi's face as her thought process continued.

_"Ganta I don't want you to to hurt for my sake, I've already lost everything when I was tossed aside by those who pretended to caree about me._

* * *

**Well now the situation with Izumi is progessing, as for how it's going to end well I'm pretty sure you'll love where the jelousey situation is going to lead.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 memories****  
**

**I forgot to say this before but the cliffhanger ending to the fight scene was put in because Isaac has another secrete that I don,t want revealed until later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL****  
**

* * *

**halls**

Senji was now slowly stirring awake and was starting to look around to look around, at first it appeared he was alone but then he turned and saw Izumi a few feet away and spoke.

'Hey where's Ganta?!'

Izumi then had a saddened look on her face as she spoke in a voice that made it clear she was on the verge of tears.

'Isa Isaac took him'

'What?! You gotta be kidding me first he pull out that seco... nevermind. Do you know where they went?

'I'm pretty sure of where they are, Isaac said they were going to the A-block'

Izumi then ran over to Senji and continued.

'Please you have to save Ganta!'

Senji jerked away from her and responded.

'Alright I was gonna do anyway, beside sI need to teach that Isaac guy a lessen for hiding that other bra... never mind lets just go.

with that Izumi and Senji left, Izumi soon found herself drifting into thoought.

_"Ganta just hold on a little longer, I'll get you out of this, I promise."_

**former living room.**

Ganta was now attempting to unlock the hand cuffs on him as he spoke to himself.

'Dammit why won't these things come off, I don't have time for this.'

Ganta continued struggling with his handcuffs until he suddenly saw the door beside him open, and on the other side was the Wretched egg however somthing seemed different about her, her eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

Ganta then raised his palm to fire a blood bullet, but before he could shoot an attack the Wretched egg spoke.

'So your really going to kill me?'

'Your the...enemy of my friend that's why'

'So I guess were no longer friends now, after all Ganta said he wouldn't kill his friends'

Ganta then realized that it was Shiro he was speaking to and responded.

'Shiro your alive, your not the Wretched egg?!'

Shrio then tilted her head up enough to where the extremely saddened expression on her face was visable as she spoke.

The Wretched egg and my Aceman is me after all, you know?

Ganta then wore a panicked look on his face as he responded.

'Do don't tell me you remember.'

I don't know, the memories are hazy, but Ganta's friends, I killed them didn,t I?!

Ganta then reach for Shiro only to have his hand swatted away by her as she spoke again.

'It's ok if you hate me, because I also really hate me!'

With that Shiro stormed out off the room leaving Ganta alone.

who drpped to his knees as he spoke in a quiet voice.

'Why why is Shiro the..'

he was cut off by another voice.

' If you want to understand her, I'll show you everythings about her past and how she became the Wretched egg.'

Ganta turned to see Toto and the two Twin guards.

**Lab**

Ganta was now inside a cylinder like machine while Toto was putting a black suit with multiple metal holes, Ganta then spoke up.

'What exactly are you going to do'

Toto responded immediatley.

'Well to put it simply I'm going to downlaod my memories into your brain and in turn yours will be erased and you'll cease to exist and become me!'

At this Ganta's eye's grew wide with shock as Toto continued to speak.

'You see I'm continueing my research to recreate the Wretched egg, because unlike that girl I,m not immortal, my body is becoming more debilitated over time, however I came up with a solution that buys me more time, I,m tranferring my memories to other people to extend my life. I,m the third generation Rinichirō Hagire and you're about to become the forth.

Soon the glass over the Machine closed and the twin sliced one of their arms off as they spoke in unison.

'hollow swallow'

Tentecals of blood came out and connected to Ganta's eyes and the holes in the suit Toto was wearing.

**past**

Sorhe igarashi(Ganta's mother) was walking through the wallway of the medical facility when she enter a room on the right, and saw a four year old albino girl who had a nervous expresion on her face as she spoke.

'Another shot again?'

'I'll give you a snack afterwords so keep it a secrete from Ganta.' the woman said in an attempt to cheer the girl up as she preceded to give her the shot.

In the room with them was a faded Ganta who was staring in confusion as he was in thought.

_"Shiro, mom, what's going on, what is this?"_

**outside (past)**

Shrio was now clutching her arm in pain as she spoke to herself.

'it hurts it hurts.'

Suddenly a dog came over and when Shiro noticed she peted it as she spoke again.

'You too huh'

**Inside the medical lab (past)**

Sorhe was now argueing with Hagire about shiro.

'Exparimenting on that girl anymore would...'

She was cut off by Hagire.

'I don,t see any reason why not to continue, after all she's the guinea pig you chose, am I right?.

**Different scene**

'What, the dog has escaped, I have zero interest, tell when someone gets bitten or infected.' Hagire was speaking on the phone as he was walking down the hall ewhen he looked out the window to see Ganta, Shiro and the dog in what looked like a lot of pain.

Hagire spoke again to himself.

'Sheesh it seems like that girl is always overdoing it even when she's tattered.'

Ganta was growing more and more confused as he continued to watch, the scenery around him changed to where he was outside the facility and looking at a younger version of himself and shiro who was speaking.

'Lets paly hide and seek!'

The fore year old boy responded in a cheerful voice.

'Ok, you go hide and I'll count to thirty'

As Shrio got to her hideing spot the unthinkable happened, her arm fell off, she soon heard Ganta's voice.

'Shiro are you ready?!'

'no not yet.'

Shiro was soon trying to put her arm back arm in vain and soon teaars started streaming down her face.

The teenage Ganta was shocked by what he was seeing as he drifted into thought.

_" Toto you bastared, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you for what you did to Shiro!"_

* * *

**well here's another chapter down. the memorys stuff will continue in the next chapter**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 recovered past**

**Ok here's another chapter to a story that I,m barley halfway done with, and to anyone wondering how I know this well... to put it simply I use a system where I plan out what's going to happen in each chapter before I right the chapter itself and as a result I have everything planed out all the way up to the ending, and lets just say when I first started to wright this story I thought it was only going to be ten or fifteen chapters, but now that I done planning everything out I found out like I said before I,m like around 55 to 60% done.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**lab (past)**

Shiro was now strapped to a table and screaming in pain from being electricuted, the sight was causeing sorhe a great deal of emotional pain as she tried to convince Hagire to call the test off.

'Please for the love of god stop hurting Shiro!'

hagrie responded.

'Don,t be selfish the injections of the Malignent viruse were suppose to destroy the nameless worm, but instead of dissapearing, the nameless worms are now increasing at an alarming rate, what ever's happening I can't say but regardless it's coming along nicely, I';d say it's twenty no thirty percent interesting, now lets inject her with the new viruses in development and see what the result yeilds shall we?'

Sorhe then grabbed a group of needles filled with different liquids and injected them into Shiro, who was then electricuted once more, Ganta( the teenage one because the kid one isn't in this scene at the moment) start yelling at the top of his lungs.

'Mom stop, you're hurting her!.'

Ganta then ran over to the past incartion of Shir being displayed in the memory and attempted to grab her but to no avail, as he listened to Shiro continue to scream in pain tears filled his his as he went into thought.'

_" What the hell's wrong with these people, why are they doing this to Shiro' why won't anyone stop his?!"_

Then the screams stoped as fast as they started, Ganta looked at Shiro who now wore an extremly sadistic smile on her face as she made a Kishe sound which made Ganta immediately relize he was now looking at the wretched egg.

then suddenly The wretched egg shot out a shockwave that destroyed any machinary in the room.

Hagire was shocked by what he saw and started to speak.

'We need to experiment more this is One hundrend and twenty percent interesting. That ability, that regeneration, I want to become her, like her!'

**different scene same place.**

Hagire was now mincing peice of flesh off Shiro ingoring her screams of pain and putting them in a pan, while Sorhe was take some peices of the it and storing it in beakers, when Hagire noticed he spoke in an anoyed voice.

'what's the piont in storing those?'

Sorhe who now wore a desprete expresion on her face then spoke in a panicked voiced.

'be if... if the flesh stops regenerating then Shiro will...'

'She's recovering see?'

Sorhe then turn to see Shiro who's wounds were regenerating.

Hagire continued to speak.

'she truly is an immortal monster!'

Shiro or rather the wretched egg spoke.

'Shiro's lucky, even if I called, Aceman wouldn't come'

A goat was then brought in the room and table Shiro was strabbed to raised.

Isaac then spoke.

'Now lets see what results are yielded from from this'

the Wretched egg then shot out a shockwave that killed every person in the room while leaving the now shivering in fear of the Wretched egg goat alive, then the Wretched egg got off the Table and turned to see the four year old Ganta who was staring in shock at what he just saw and he soon ran away.

**outside the medical facility**

Sorhe was putting the four your old Ganta in a car as she spoke.

Ganta please go to your father's he'll be home from Hakaido so...

Ganta then spoke.

'mommy what about you?'

'I can't go I need to stay with Shiro!'

'Shiro who's that?'

'Sorhe starewd at hger son confused by what she just heard,

The teenage Ganta then went into thought.

_"All this time I was just making myself forget Shiro, but I never truly forgotten her."_

**Lab (present time)**

Ganta could then hear Toto's voice speak.

'It's not rare for a child to create a split personality to cope with pain.'

Ganta then responded.

'Stop, please just stop.'

'What are you getting worked up over? All the events your watching have already happened, besides your branch of sin is the key to activating the Mother goose system.'

Suddenly Toto felkt the link between him and ganta break and turned to see the blood cords severed in half and Senji with a blade in each arm as he spoke.

'I don't know what's going on but it deosn't matter since I'm kill you and f*** that other bastered up for what he pulled during our fight'

Toto responded in an annoyed voice.

'Well it's a shame Isaac didin't sucseed in killing you! I guess I'll have to finish what he started.'

Ganta Suddenly heard a voice call his name and turned to see Izumi, Senji then extended his blade and cut the glass of the machine Ganta was inside of in half and spoke.

' Yo Bloond chick take Ganta and get out of here I don't want anyone getting in the way when I slice this kid deadcenter!'

Without even speaking in response Izumi grabbed Ganta and bolted out of the room leaving Senji and Toto aong with his twin guards.

Toto then spoke.

'Well this will have to be made quick'

'Don't go thinking your gonna win by just copying my moves!'

Senji then swung his Scythe blade at Toto who blocked it with a Blood blade of his own.

Senji then spoke again.

'Didn't I just tell you that you're have to do better then just copying my moves to win?!'

Senji then created a third Scythe blade that came out of his leg and soon brought it up forcing Toto to Jump back to avoid the attack, senji then ran towards Toto to continue the assult but was sciled in his sides by Toto's twin guard who were using the blades at the end of their guns to fight, they both then ran toward Senji who swung both of his blades horizontally but both twin did a back flip to dodge the attack which caused Senji to drift to thought temorarly.

_" so these damn Twin move in unison huh? well their patterns be be easier to predict knowing that!"_

The twins then dashed towards Senji who in response made a scyth blade that came out of both of his back hands and swung the two blade at light speed which neither of the twinss could dodge in time and were both slice across the chest and fell to the ground limp.

Senji then spoke.

'Since they both use the same moves all I have to do is attack both of them at the same time, nothing like a Double invisable black to do the trick!'

Senji then turned to see Toto who was bolting out of the room after Ganta and Izumi, Senji quickly cought up and sliced Toto across his back causing him to fall to the ground, Senji then swung his blades down but before they could cennect the twins reappeared and took the blow for Toto who then spoke.

'Thanks en and chan you two have truly been useful.'

The twin then smiled and spoke in unison.

'Good bye Toto, we loved you.'

'Well I never loved you.

'We know'

With that the twin fell to the ground, and Toto used the opportunity to Summon his own invisable black and severe Senji's arm off, and he fell to the ground in pain as Toto started to speak.

'Well Crow it's been fun but it's time to finish what Isaac started.'

Toto then Summoned a scyth blade in his arm and prepared to kill Senji.

Before he could deal the finish blow however, a blood bullet Severed his arm and he turned to see Ganta and Izumi, Ganta then fired another bullet which hit Toto in the stomach sent him sliding across the ground, Ganta then opened his mouth to speak.

I already decided I was going to make you pay for what you did to Shiro, and I'm going to make sure you spend the last moments of your life suffering in agonizing pain that she had to go through because of you!'

* * *

**Well there's another chapter I'm trying to get out as many as I can with the short window of opportunity I've been given.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 past study and shocking truths**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Halls**

Ganta now hand his hand aimed at the injured Toto ready to fire another Bullet ready to to fire, Senji got back to his feet and summoned a massive blade out of his severed arm and swung it at Toto severing his leg off, Ganta then made any buullet, however before he could deal the finishing blow he felt a sevear pain in his chest that caused him to lose consciousness.

The ground beneath Toto then crumbeled and fell apart causing to decend to the floor below, Senji the yelled in frustration.

'Dammit how many times are the enemys going to get away? I'm really getting f***ing sick of thiis cat and mouse game!'

Izumi then went over to the unconcsious Ganta and tried to wake him to no avial, she then spoke.

'Senji I need you to take Ganta back to the others.'

'What why the hell can't you do it?'

'I have some work to do that could benefit us all if its prefected correctly.'

'Why are you here anyway?'

'You could say it's for a personal reason as well as for Ganta's sake now.'

'You really seem to be getting attached to him.'

'he's one of the few people who truly accepts me for who I am as someone important.'

'...OK'

with that Senji left.

Izumi then headed for the office where she and Ganta were as she was in thought.

_"IF I can perfect the stone I'm working on it may just spare Ganta a lot of heart ach, I have to do this for him, after what he's done for me."_

**Main area**

Everyone was now in one location except for Izumi who went her own way and Ganta who was aleep in another room, Makina was waiting for the report on Ganta's condition and soon one of the docters emerged and explained.

Makina didn't show any change in expession but was still shocked by what she heard.

a few minutes later everyone was gathered up to listen to Makina briefing as she spoke.

'with all the information we gathered we determined that the Mother goose system deos exist but it requires a key cumponent to activate it, and also Ganta's condition is surprisingly unstable, our medics discovered the red stone the Wretched egg implanted in him is eating away at the tissue in his body which is why he collapsed, and to make matteres worse, if he continues to use his Branch of sin his bodily functions will shut down and ffeom there he'll.'

**medical room**

Ganta felt himself slowley stir awake as he became more aware he got up and left the room.

Soon Ganta made his to where everyone else was, soon everyone notice and greeted him after he had everyone's attention, he spoke.

'While I was away I found out my Branch of sin is the key to activating the mother goose system if my branch of sin can activate it, I want to use it for that purpose.'

Everyone remained silent.

Ganta then continued

'Where's Izumi?'

Senji answered.

'She said she was going back to the office where Isaac captured you.'

'Thanks!'

Soon Ganta left the room unaware that he was being followed by someone, the figure was floating through the air far behind Ganta as she was in thoguht.

_" well woodpecker, it looks like I'll finally send you the message that your mine and mine alone, I'm going to kill that stupid girl wery slowly once you lead me to her!"_

* * *

**well I hope I put out enough chapters in the short period of time I had.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 what one truely desires**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Halls**

Ganta was noow walking down the halls of the prison heading to the office where Izumi was, on his way there Ganta was in thought about what he really wanted.

_"I've got to stop the Wretched egg but truth be told, even with everything that,s happened I don't want to lose..."_

Ganta's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Izumi's voice.

GANTA your ok!'

Ganta was shocked to fid himself in an embrace by Izumi, then Ganta spoke finally.

'I'm glad to see you too but I was wondering what were you doing in here?'

'oh I'm working on a new stone that could destroy the Wretched egg, however I need to ask you, do you truly want to kill the Wretched egg?.'

At that Ganta had a pained looked on his face before he finally responded.

' To be honest I want to kill the Wretched egg but I don't want to lose Shiro, I don't honestly think I can kill her!'

' Well I might have a potentail solution.'

Izumi then pulled out a sky blue stone. So Ganta spoke.

' Is that...'

He was cut off by Izumi.

'yes, if I can profect the stone, it may give you the ability to destroy the Wretched egg without killing Shiro, however there's no guarantee it will work.'

'Izumi why?!'

'because you're the only true friend I've had, the only person who didn't just try to take advantage of me for my talents like Isaac did, I'm really grateful for everything you've done and this is the only thing I can do to thank you for it, anyway it'll take a few more hours to perfect.'

'But what am supposed to do if it doesn't work, Shiro is the only person left who's close to me!'

'Don't worry it'll be okay.'

A few hours later Ganta was fast asleep as Izumi completed the new stone, she soon turned to Ganta who was still fast asleep and moved closer and closer to him until she was right in front of him and went into thought.

_" Ganta I wish met you sooner, of I did then maybe I could be the one you..."_

soon Izumi's lips were inchings closer and closer to Ganta's, but right before Izumi could kiss him, the door to room flew open and before Izumi could turn around completely she somthing pierce her arm to the point that she felt a sever pain andtheme lost all feeling in her lower arm and looked down to see the lower half of her arm laying on the ground then realized her arm was cut off and then looked up to see an **extremely **pissed off Wretched egg glaring at her. The Wretched egg then spoke.

'You really don't seem to realize that woodpecker is mine and mine alone,well no matter I'll just take my time with killing you.'

Another vioce shouted out and the twtugriks turned to see the now awake ganta.

'what the hell going on?!'

The Wretchef egg then spoke.

'this stupid girl can't seem to realize you're mine and mine alone!'

'what gives you that idea?!'

'well for one thing you admitted you loved me after that fight with Ravon.'

' I meant that I loved Shiro, but that doesn't answer the question. What do you mean by Izumi not realizing...'

He was cut off by the Wreched egg.

' she tried to kiss you while you were asleep, and we can't allow that can we?!'

Izumi then spoke.

'Whether you like it or not I love Ganta.'

At this the Wretched egg's eyes grew wide with shock at what she just heard.

Izumi then turned to Ganta and continued to speak.

'Ganta take this stone and run!'

Izumi then tossed the stone **(with the arm she still had)**to Ganta who was then sent flying through a wall and through a hole that caused him to fall to the floor below as he went into thought.

_"I'm sorry Izumi, but the only person I love is Shiro!"_

back on the upper floor the Wretched egg then turned to Izumi and spoke.

'So you love Ganta huh, well since you still don't seem to get the message even after I tore your arm off I'm going to kill you twice as slow now!'

The Wretched egg smiled sadistically as she slowly advanced on the secerely injured Izumi, and formed a blood dagger as she continued to speak.

'Lets start with cutting out your insides, it will hurt at first, but don't worry it'll be fun, well fun for me.'

Izumi by this time had lost so much blood that she couldn't even scream in pain when the Wretched egg started pushing the blade into her bode.'

* * *

**Well thatwas quite a scene, a lessen to be learned is don't ever try to get Between Ganta and the Wretched egg unless you want to suffer a horrible death. :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 mobolization **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**random office**

Toto was now on a surgery table getting patched up by Isaac who was now speaking.

"Dammit that kid is really becoming a problem"

"I'm already aware of that!"

Toto yelped in pain as Isaac finished sowing a new arm onto him while he was in thought.

_"I would have succeeded if it weren't for Crow interfereing, at thisrate the only option left is to capture Ganta and force him to undo the Wretched egg's chaines!"_

Toto wassnapped out of his train of thought as he heard Isaac speak.

"Toto it looks like we have unwanted guest scuring around the G-block!

soon the two looked at a moniter thatr showed Yoh, Minnastuki, and two men walking through the halls of G-block. Toto then spoke up.

"Isaac, I need you to deal with the worthless specimens running around down here, you can take a few forgeries withg for back up, I plan to take a few with me myself to fight off any annoying guards who decide to interfere with me."

"then I assume we have a fulkl fledged plan then?"

"Yeah so lets get started I've waited for this day long enough!"

with that Toto and Isaac left the room.

**Main area**

Makina, and Senji were in the main area when Ganta suudenly stormed in panicked, Makina was the first to speak.

"Igarashi what happened?!"

After a long series of pants Ganta finally spoke.

"The Wr Wretched egg, She...killed..."

He was cut off by Makina

"OK, I got the pitcher"

She then noticed the blue object in Gantas hand and spoke again.

"What is that?"

Makina then pointed at the blue stone, Ganta showed it and spoke himself.

"It It's a stone Izumi made before she was killed, she said it would give me the power to defeat the Wretched egg."

Makina remained silent but had a few thoughts going through her mind.

_"SO my hunch was right, the new girl really was attached to Ganta enough to give him a shard of hope in defeating the Wretched egg, However considering how she felt about him, I doubt she would just make him a weapon that would just kill the Wretched egg, it must be intended for a more complkicated use. the question is waht?"_

Makina was snapped back to reality when she heard Ganta's voice.

"I want to use this stone to put an end to all the blood shed, I've lost enough already."

Senji then spoke.

"We all see what you're saying but what difference will one shiny rock make?"

Ganta then spoke

"With this stone I might be able to..."

Ganta suddenly was silent ad had an uneasy look on his face, MAkina then turned to a group of soldiers in the room and spoke.

"Take the Igurashi kid to the surgenes and tell them I said to implant the stone in him."

Without even speaking the officers took Ganta out of the room, after they were gone Senji spoke up.

"Hey don't we need Ganta's banch of sin to activate the mother goose system?"

"Yeah but it won't kill us to have a back up plan"

**Halls**

The Wretched egg was now walking through the halls dragging a bag that seemed to be leaking out a high amount of blood.

As the Wretched egg turned the corner, a group of guards appeared and aimed their gun at her, but before they could even open fire the Wretched egg fire a group of blood bullets that coused the officers bodies to splatter everywhere on impact, one of the men were sent flyig into a wall and looked up to see the Wretched egg slowly advancing towards them, as she got closer the man grew more and more afraid and began to plead for his life.

"please no...no...stay away...please!"

The Wretched egg then smiled as she spoke in response.

"Don't worry you like it, I promise"

The man then got to his feet and attempted to escape but the Wretched egg created blood teneckals that rapped hemselves around the man's legs and he fell to the groundand soon atfer the teneckals started dragging him towards the Wretched egg, the man attempted to dig his fingernails into the concrete ground only to break his nails cut cut his finger tips which caused his fingers to leave trails of smeered blood the ground, he soon attempted to plead again.

"PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I DON'T WANNA DIE, I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT, SO PLAESE LET ME GO!"

the Wretched egg then spoke.

"Don't worry I'll make it as painless as possible"

With that she formed a dagger and the Man's eye's grew wide with fear and his sceams could be heard throughout the halls.

* * *

**Well it's fair to say the Wretched egg's getting kind of scar don't think? :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 multiple standoffs**

**I apiligize ( I know it's not spelled right) but this chapter's going to be short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**G-block**

Yoh's group was now advancing the the G secterlooking for the Mother goose system. oon one of the men spoke

"Man where the f***s the other group down here?"

Yoh then spoke.

"Don't know, we lost contact with them a while back."

Minnastuki then spoke.

"Why the hell won't the other group respond?"

"Like I said before, we lost contact, but that's the only information available."

Another voice rang out.

"Well odds are, either the other intruders were killed by forgeries or fell victim to the Blood queen."

Everyone turned to see Isaac with a group of forgeries as he continued.

"It won't matter anyway since you'll soon be dead.

Yoh then spoke.

"Even though you won't give a clear cut answer, tell us. Where's the Mother Goose system?"

"Damn right I ain't giving no clear cut answer, besides it'd be pointless telling it to those with an extremely narrow understanding of the path of evolution."

Minnastuki then spoke.

"Well since you don't wanna tells the easy, I'll just f***inh force to tell us."

"by all means try as hard as you like, it won't make any difference."

**Main area**

Ganta had now been taken to the surgery room to have the new stone implanted in him, Makina and Senji were now dicussing what the effect of the new stone might was the first to speak.

"OK first there's that red stone in Ganta's chesst eating away at him. So what's the new stone gonna do to him?"

" I'm not to sure but I have the feeling we might need that stone incase something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong? Toto is maimed and Isaac ain't that tough"

:but he managed to beat you."

"Only because the that s*** faced bastard decided to use a f***ing cheap shot at the last second!"

"Well anyway back to the matter of that new stone, the analyzation of the stone didn't yeild any good results in the potentail effects it may or may not have when Igarashi decides to use it."

"Such as?"

"For one the most likely and worse case scenario is that it speeds up the effect of the first stone and accelerates the decompisition of Igarashi's body"

Suddenly another vioce rang out.

"Well we can't have that, his second brach of sin is still needed to release the wretched egg's chains that bound her.

Soon Senji, Makina, and any soldiers in the room turn to see Toto with ten to twenty then spoke.

'Well I've been wanting a rematch since last time.'

'What makes you think you'll win this time?"

"For one thing those f***ing twin suck ups aren't here to help you"

With that Senji summoned a scyth blade out of his single are while The forgeries started dashing towards any of Makina's men in the room.

* * *

**Lol cliffhanger, but good news, now in the next group of chapters more exiting events will be taking place.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Wing vs lance**

**Well it's time for one of the exciting fights.**

* * *

**Halls**

Minnastuki and Isaac just stood staring at each other until Isaac spoke.

"Well this should be quick since it's just you."

Minnastuki spoke in response.

"Don't get cocky you f***ing prick."

" It seems you've got quite the mouth on you"

With that Isaac summoned a blood Lance in each hand and dashed towards Minnastuki who jumped back in response.

Suddenly a red snake came at her at a speed that didn't give her time to react, however before it could bite her a bullet peirced the head of the forgery it's attatched to and Minnastuki turns to see Yoh with a pistol in hand as he spoke.

"Minnastuki you take down Isaac and we'll ( Yoh and the other Two men that are with him and Minnastuki) take on the forgeries.

Isaac then spoke up.

"Well even if you defeat the forgeries, it won't matter there are plenty more where they came from!"

With that Isaac then thrusted one of his Lances at Minnastuki who jumped back again and soon after ripped out her earrings and two red ropes formed from her hair and soon they started cutting Isaac at a speed that couldn't be seen by the naked eye.

At first it seemed like Minnastuki had driven Isaac into a corner, but then a sadistic smile formed on Isaacs fas and the to Minnastuku's unfortunate surprise he swings one of his Lances in an arch like angle that cuts one of the ropes in half, Isaac then took that same lance and threw it, Minnastuki barely dodges the attack and falls to the found and soon looks up to see Isaac smiling arrogantly as he started to speak.

"Your attacks may be fast but there easy to predict which makes them easy to counter."

Soon Minnastuki attempted to attack him with her remaining whip only for Isaac to catch it with his bare hand then cut it in half with his Lance, Isaac then formed a new blood Lance and dashed toward Minnnastuki who couldn't dodge the incoming attack fast enough and was impaled in her right shoulder and pinned to the ground,Isaac then spoke once again.

"Well it looks like this fight is ov..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Minnastuki kicked him in the stomach causing him to stumble back and lose his grip on the Lance which then turned back into normal blood which then allowed Minnastuki to get to her feet again. Soon she was the one speaking for once.

"You're really starting to piss me off, this time I'll be sure to make sure you shut the f*** up!"

New ropes formed from Minnastuki's hair and this time she uses one of the ropes to tie Isaac's hands behind his back and used the other rope to tare a massive gash in Isaac's chest. Soon Minnastuki was laughing as

She spoke.

"Well look who's winning now, let's see you brag about this fight being over now." Isaac spoke in response.

"Well it looks like it was a good idea to bring back up!"

Suddenly a red Snack but Minnastuki in part of her shoulder which she herself cuts off immediately, then a Lance comes around and cuts Minnastuki's stomach causing her to fall to the ground and soon she looked up to see Isaac with a new blood Lance in hand soon the safistic man was speaking.

"Well I have to give you credit for one factor, you're stronger than I thought, but now it doesn't matter!"

As Isaac raised his Lance Minnastuki heard a clanking sound and looked down to see a grenade, as Isaac lance came down Minnastuki rolled out of he way and got to her feet and created distance between her and Isaac.

Before Isaac could close the distance the grenade went off and destroyed the ground behind him, then after few seconds the ground under him crumbled causing Isaac to fall into the abyss bellow.

Minnastuki then turned to see Yoh on the other side of the hole seperating her from Yoh who now had a smug smile on his face as he spoke.

"Well it looks like that bastards finally out of the pitcher, and on top of that I saved your life!"

"Yeah but before you start praising your dumb ass too much, I should probably tell you that grenade did do one other thing"

Minnastuki then pointed to the ground that was destroyed that was now replaced with a faint hole extending from wall to wall and was too long in length to jump, and there was nothing but a black abyss do far down nothing could be seen but the sound of running water could be heard.

Yoh then had a look of realization as he finally realized that the Grenade he used may have gotten rid of Isaac but it also stranded Minnastuki on the other side. Soon Minnastuki spoke.

"Next time you want to help, please don't, because that I'm f***ing stranded on this side, I can't get to anyone and now I'm under the threat of dying from starvation or worse because of you!"

Minnastuki then picked up a stone and chucked it at Yoh in frustration.

* * *

**Well that's one fight down but don't worry, the exiting part is still ongoing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 obsessesion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Main area**

Senji and Toto were at a stand off as guards and forgeries clashed around them. Senji was the first to speak.

"Well I've been waiting for this, now I got f*** you up and hit you dead center."

Toto then spoke

"My my aren't we egotistical?"

"You know me, I'm always ready to take down the strongest guys there are in a fight!"

With that Senji dashed at Toto and swung his blade only for Toto to flip over him and shoot him in the back with a blood bullet that caused Senji to skid across the ground.

Soon Makina caught a Glimpse of what was happening and soon after saw body parts flying throughout the place and turned to see the Wretched egg killing guards and Forgeries indiscriminately as she was headed for the surgery room where Ganta was.

At this Makina went into thought.

_"Dammit don't tell the Wretched egg is after... Why now of all times?!"_

Soon after Senji ran past Makina towards Senji and clashed crow claw blades with him.

Soon the blades locked and Toto spoke up.

"Well crow it looks like this is the end"

"You haven't won this fight yet, not that you will, but you really need to stop acting all f***ing high and mighty it's really annoying!"

"Well then I guess I should get serious."

With that floating Toto jumped back and created floating orbs of blood that hovered over to Senji and exploded causing Senji to slide back while still on his feet.

Senji then pointed his blade at Toto and extended its length in an attempt to stab Toto who dodged itand dashed at Senji cutting him across the chest using a crow claw blade of his own, then he created another scyth blade out of his other arm and stabbed Senji in the shoulder, causing him to stumble back.

Toto then summoned more blood orbs which exploded around Senji who fell to the ground and looked up to see Toto standing over him with a readied scyth blade, soon Toto spoke.

"Well it looks like I win."

However before Toto could deal the finishing blow, he heard a gun shot and felt a sever pain in the back of his leg.

Soon he and Senji turned to see Makina with pistol in hand who then spoke.

"Senji finish him off now."

Senji then smiled as he spoke.

"you don't have to tell me twice."

With that Senji brought up his scyth blade which decapitated Toto who's body fell to the ground limp.

Soon Makina spoke.

"Well that makes two down."

"Two? Who's the..."

Makina cut him off.

"during the clash with the forgeries I got a report stating that Isaac is dead."

"Dammit he was the next guy I was going to f*** up, I still had to pay him back for that cheap shot during our last fight."

Surgery room

The Surgens were standing around waiting for Ganta to awaken from the Surgery he had got done undergoing.

Then the doors to the room flew open and the Wretched egg entered.

The Surgens were quickly killed and the wretched egg walked in and turned to Ganta.

Soon she walked over to the unconsciousness Ganta and placed her hand on his cheek as she spoke.

"So woodpecker this is where you were hiding."

The Wretched egg then giggled as she continued.

"What do I have to do to make you realize that I brought you here to be with me, and that I showed that one girls head to give you the message that you're mine; I'll kill you before I let anyone take you from me.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter down**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 love and hate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Surgery room**

Ganta soon felt himself stir awake and looked around but his vision was fuzzy but he noticed a high amount of red, and heard the sound of dropping liquid.

Soon Ganta's vision Cleared up and he found himself on the floor of the now blood covered room and then he looked to the side to a blood stained bag, soon after Ganta realized he was laying in what felt like a person's lap, he then looked down to see a pair of arms covered in Purple sleeves and soon heard a maniacal female voice.

"Did you really think you could hide hear, or that the stupid blond girl would keep me from you."

Ganta then realized he was in the arms of the Wretched egg with his head laying on her chest( not between the boobs) it was then thay Ganta spoke.

"Seriously ever since you found out about Izumi you been possessive of me. Have you forgotten that I'm here to kill you?!"

The Wretched egg giggled before she responded.

"Well you're my play thing till death, and the one person I want, besides you can't do it, you can't bear to lose Shiro.

"I not going to be your play thing after everything you've done, to Mimi, Yokumostu, and Izumi, you're also the one responsible for massacre in the court yard."

"Those foolish men had the nerve try and use my body for their lustful desires as if it was their decision, well I tought them a well deserved lesson after I severed their limbs off and they went from horny to scared to the point where one of them actually peed their pants.

"OK I get that but why'd you kill my friends and Izumi?"

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? You're mine and mine alone, you told me you'd protect me and be my aceman during that time you used your unusual branch of sin. Or did you fail to realize I surfaced right before you killed that sh**y excuse for a priest.

"But at the time I thought you were..."

"Shiro?"

The Wretched egg finished for him then continued.

"Woodpecker, I don't like being alone, and you the one person I don't wonna lose, that's why I won't allow anyone else to have you, I thought I sent the message to you when I showed you that one girls head."

Ganta attempted to break away from the Wretched egg but she responded by tightening her embrace, then Ganta finally spoke.

"That girl, you mean Mimi?!"

"Yes I thought showing you her severd head would make you realize you're mine, but it seems I have to show more proof that I won't let anyone have you."

The wretched egg then took one of her arms from around Ganta and ripped open the blood stained sack which revealed a sight that made Ganta feel sick to his stomach.

Inside the sack was the upper half of Izumi's corpse which had the stomach area torn open revealing organs and some of the bottom ribs, the Wretched egg soon giggled as she spoke.

"This girl actually was stupid enough to try and take you from me, and look what happened; I have to say though it was rather fun cutting her open while watching the life drain from her eyes."

The Wretches egg then pulled Ganta further into her arms and as she continued to speak Ganta could fell her breath on his ear.

"Ganta how do you feel about me and Shiro, do you truly hate us for what we did to your friends?"

Ganta went quiet while he tought of what to say for a few moments and soon answered.

"First of all Shrio didn't kill my friends, she would never do anything so horrible, second without a doubt I love Shiro more then anyone in this world, and after I save her from you, I'll crush anyone else that tries to hurt her, and as for how I feel about you, let's just say I can't and won't forgive you for what you've done."

Before the Wretched could respond to what she just heard a group of Guards swarmed in the room and pointed their guns at the Wretched egg who let go of Ganta and soon then Guards open fired only to by killed by shock waves soon one of the guards grabbed Ganta who didn't have much strength in him due to the fact he just woke up from a surgery, soon Ganta was carried out of the room while th Wretches egg was dealing with the other officers.

* * *

**Well that's another chapter down and it looks like the Wretched egg was rejected, as for how she'll react, you'll find out soon enough.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 lust and rage.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL( even though I can't imagine who'd make the mistake of thinking I do.)**

* * *

**Surgery room**

As the Wretched egg got finished ripping the head off of the last guard she looked around to see Ganta was gone.

Soon the Wretched egg was clenching her teeth in rage as she went into thought.

"Woodpecker, you really don't understand do you, fine if I can't have you then no one can!"

With that the Wretched egg created a red glowing sphere above her as she spoke to herself.

"I kill you and everyone else in this place."

G-Secter lower levels

Yoh and Minnastuki were making their way to a huge room that had a massive machine hanging from the ceiling.

Yoh spoke up well it looks like we found the mother goose system.

One of the men with them spoke.

"Well now the only thing left is to bring that kid to..."

Before the man could finish the entire room started shaking violently to the point that cracks started appearing in the ceiling and soon after massive chunks of it fell out.

Yoh was now yelling at the top of his lungs.

Everyone we gotta get out here, this place is about to cave in.

With that everyone was running for the door as fast as they could.

**Main area**

Soon the room was shaking violently and Makina, Senji, and any officers in the room was struggling to stand.

Soon Senji spoke.

"What the hell's going on?!"

Makina spoke in response.

"This earth quake's extremely

abnormal."

"Meaning?"

"It's probably the work of that damned monster"

Suddenly one of the men's communication devices start vibrating and the man answered it and held it to his ear, as he held it his face became more dispirited, soon he drop the device and called on Makina as he spoke.

"Mam, the mother goose system it's been destroyed!"

At this Makina's eye's actually showed shock for once.

"What?! How are we suppose to..." suddenly a portion of the wall exploded and the Wretched egg emerged from the smoke.

Soon Senji spoke.

"So it's the one and only original deadman, let's see if you can hit dead center!"

"The Wretched egg then gave Senji an annoyed glare then shot a blood bullet which Senji attempt to parry with his Scythe blade only for the bullet to complete break through it and hit him Sqare in his chest sending him flying thought a wall.

After the smoke made from the impact cleared up the Wretched egg saw Senji laying limp on the groud, she then spoke.

"Stupid jock head. How's that for dead center?"

Soon a gun shot went off and the Wretched egg turn to see Makina with a wore eater sword in hand who soon spoke.

"Well this is the last chance to restore rightful order"

"I already broke those stupid things before what good is that one going to do?"

"I think you'll find this one to be more potent."

With that Makina dashed at the Wretched egg who created blood orbs that hovered over to Makina.

However to the Wretched egg's surprise the Worm eater canceled out her attack."

Soon Makina managed to cut the Wretched egg's stomach only for the wound to heal, but regardless Makina was now confident as se spoke.

"When I said this worm eater was more potent, I meant that it's been upgraded so even a sonic boom won't work, nor will a branch of sin on your level."

My my aren't we cocky, all I have to do us get a little more serious."

With that the Wretched egg released a shockwave that blew Makina through the air and into a wall shattering the Worm eater in the process.

Soon after the Wretched egg left to continue her search for Ganta, leaving Makina who was now struggling to her feet alone.

Soon Makina seen a surgen who was severely injured emerged, and spoke.

Warden I think you might want to see this.

The surgen then pulled out a lab top and clicked on something pulling up a word document.

Makina soon made her way to the man and took the lab top and looked at what turned out to be Izumi's dairy.

**Dairy**

It seems for once I've finally met someone who truly likes me for who I am.

His name is Ganta Igarashi, J want to help him, the last few days a spent getting to know him were the first time in an extremely long time I've truly felt any real happiness.

We're now at deadman wonderland and Ganta's been rescued from Toto and Isaac who was my teacher who showed me how to creat new stone that could give deadman new abilities.

If I can perfect this stone it may give Ganta the power to destroy the nameless worms inside the Wretched egg, as well as nullifying the Wretched egg's personality.

In other words this stone will allow Ganta to destroy the Wretched egg without killing his childhood friend.

I can tell this is what he wants even if he tries to put up a tough front, he truly loves his friend and would do anything to save her, so this is the only thing I can do for him.

But there 's no garuntee it will work, the stone might just be a failer, if that ends up being the case then maybe I might be able too be with...

End

**Main area**

Makina was shocked by what she just read as she was in thought.

"So that's how it is, well if the kid can succeed in defeating the Wretched egg with this stone he may be able to continue his life with his friend. So worst case scenario we all die and in the best case scenario everyone walks away happy, well the super computer is destroyed so we'll just have to put our hope in that stone."

With that Makina left the room to find Ganta.

Roof of the main building.

Soon the Guard carrying Ganta made it out side and soon he and Ganta were met with a shocking sight.

All of the surrounding buildings with the exception of the ferris wheel were crumbling to the ground from the earthquake the Wretched egg had created.

Soon Ganta spoke.

"Hey you can put me down now."

Without even speaking the guard put Ganta down.

Soon the door was blasted open and a shockwave sent Ganta skidding actions the roof and the guard off the building to his death.

Soon the Wretched egg emerged from the smoke and was hovering off the ground and staring intently at Ganta.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter but don't worry the fight everyone's benn waiting for is finally going to take place.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 salvation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**It's finally time for the battle everyone's been waiting.**

* * *

**Roof**

Ganta was now alone with the Wretched egg who was now speaking.

"Woodpecker it's time to play till death."

Ganta then but his thumb and readied a bullet before he spoke.

"The only one who's going to die is you!"

Without saying another word Ganta fired the bullet which the Wretched egg easily dodged as she flew further into the air.

Soon the Wrteched egg shot a hole group of blood bullet which Ganta dodged by running to the side.

Ganta then fired a compressed(sonic boom) shot with the Wretched egg block by using a branch of sin that summoned a red shield, she then counter by spraying her blood which Ganta avoided the majority of, at first Ganta was completely confused but then the blood that was on his arm inhabited and turned into flame which went out but not before Severely burning Ganta's arm which now dangled motionless at his side.

Ganta then fired another shot which cut in half by a blood tentacle attached to the Wretched egg.

The extra arm then whipped itself at Ganta who could dodged it in time and was sent skidding on his side across the roof.

Ganta struggled to his feet but soon saw what looked like red spiked objects flying towards him and soon he was pierced in his thigh causing him to fall to one knee as he drifted into thought.

"Dammit this isn't going the way it was supposed to!"

Soon the Wretched egg released a shock wave that sent Ganta off the building and into the trees below and eventually he hit the ground.

Soon Ganta got to his feet and suddenly felt all the energy in his body drain away and realized that anemia was once again taking hold.

Soon the Wretched egg floated down and blasted Ganta with a shock that sent him through the air.

He soon hit the concrete pavement but made back to his feet and started running in the direction of the ferris wheel.

Soon the Wretched egg was flying close behind and shot another shockwave that sent Ganta into the air and he landed on one of the ferris wheel carts.

For some Unknown the ferris wheel started up and soon the cart Ganta was on top of started going in a slow circler path to the top of the wheel.

After getting almost halfway to the top the Wretched egg came into view, Ganta fired a few shots but all of them were dodged.

Soon the cart was at the top and stopped, now Ganta was standing on the cart at the very top of the ferris wheel with the Wretched egg floating in mid air not far away.

Soon a certain thought entered Ganta's mind as he readied another bullet.

"If I can use my second Branch of sin I might be able to..."

But no matter how hard Ganta tried, the second Branch wouldn't surface.

Ganta then spoke quietly to himself.

"Dammit come on work!"

"If your wondering why that unusual branch of sin isn't working it's because you need to go through resonance with me.(If you watch episode twelve when Ganta uses his second branch of sin for the first time and look closely you'll noticed that a few red marks appeared on Shiro as well)and unfortunately for you, I have no intentions of letting that happen.

Soon Ganta fired another blood bullet which the Wretched egg dodged, then she shot a bullet that hit the cart Ganta was on causing it to rock back and forth to the point that Ganta had to lay down on it to keep himself from falling off.

Soon the Wretched egg spoke.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you, maybe I'll your head."

Soon the Wretched egg raised her hand and prepared to fire another attack.

As the Wretched egg's hand came further up Ganta drifted to thought.

"This can't be happening, I don't wonna die here, I came so far. Was it all just to be murdered here?!I wonna live...I WONNA LIVE AND SAVE SHIRO.

The Wreched egg was now in firing position, however before she could deal the finishing blow a gun shot went off and the two looked down to see Makina who yelled in a loud voice so so Ganta could hear.

" use the new branch of sin Izumi produced!"

Ganta immediately drifted to thought.

"That's right I still have the new stone maybe if I use it..."

Without another thought Ganta created another bullet and added the new stones power to the mix.

Soon the bullet started glowing and turning a dark blue color.

Ganta then spoke.

"Shiro I gonna save you even of it kills me, I swear it!"

Without another word Ganta shot the bullet which hit the Wretched egg in her stomach and she soon fell onto the cart with Ganta.

Ganta suddenly coughed repeatedly until he coughed up blood and drifted into thought.

"What's happening? This isn't anemia. Why does my entire body feel so weak and numb?"

Soon the Ganta found himself and the wretched laying side by side, Ganta soon reached his hand over and grabbed the Wretched egg's hand as he spoke on a quite voice.

"Shiro...I...love you"

Back at the bottom of the Ferris wheel Makina and two guards and looking up at what happened.

One of the guards decided to speak.

"It looks like the mission was completed by falsely convicted fourteen year old boy."

Makina then went into thought.

"Well it looks like the Wretched egg is dead, but is the other half still alive?And if so what do we do with her? And also is the Igarashi kid still alive or did the new stone combined with the first one eat away at his body so much that it killed him.

Unkown location on the outside of DWL

At the end of a massive the drainage pipe figure emerged and looked in the direction of the ferris to see officers carrying what looked like Shiro and another figure that the person made out to be an unconscious Ganta.

* * *

**I really hope you all enjoyed the fight scene, I put the Ferris wheel in for amores dramatic effect.**

**The wretched egg's officially defeated but good news can you guess what it is.**

**The stories not over, I'm not telling how many more chapters there's going, but let's just say it's more than ten.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**I apologize of this chapter is rather short.**

* * *

**Front gate of DWL**

A news reporter was now speaking to the camera man about the events that have transpired at DWL

"We are report that all of the individuals responsible for the carnage that took place inside the walls of this former prison have all been terminated."

"The individual known as Senji Kiyomasa has been acquitted of the crimes he was convicted of for his part in stopping the rampaging individuals that posed a threat to the entire country and due to the discovery that virtually all the evidence used against him was fabricated, but unfortunately it's been confirmed he's currently in a coma in critical condition."

"The Individual known as Minatsuki Takami has has her sentence reduced for her part in putting a stop to the threat that could've consumed the entire country."

" and finally the Individual known as Yoh Takami is awaiting his sister's release and is eager to be reunited with her ."

"No further information is being released at this time, we will inform Thee public as soon as more info surfaces."

**Facility**

A mililtary official turned off the TV after watching the news that on DWL that was reported to te public and was now speaking to Makina who was sitting at a desk across from him."

"So it seems the higher ups have decide to minimize the information given to reporters. However how do you suppose eh deal with keeping information about these two individuals a secrete?"

The man then slid three pieces of paper towards Makina who looked at them and saw one had a pitcher and info on Ganta and the others had info on Shiro and Izumi.

After stating at the two papers for a few moments Makina looked up and spoke.

"Well for one thing keep the people the reporters are trying to pry information from under heavy surveillance to make sure they keep their mouths shut at all times, and as for the reporters tell them that there was no one else involved, I made sure that Ganta, Izumi and Shiro were in the written report for a reason.

"Fine still why are you so intent on keeping information one those three classified?"

"Let's just say if it weren't for two of the individuals you're talking about, we'd all be dead, and that one of them earned the right to finally gain something from all the contributions he's put into the mission's

**Front Gate (night time)**

There were now a few news reporters who wanted more news on the event that transpired attempting to break in to the place, one of them spoke.

"hurry up, we need to get the gate open"

Suddenly a small section of the gate exploded, and soon after the reporters were all one by one impaled through the stomach by long objects.

Soon a figure completely concealed on shadows emerged as they were in thought.

"So the Wretched egg is dead, well by the off chance her other half is still alive I'll still be able to succeed with her. Ganta Igarashi, you're going to pay severely for what happens here!"

With that the figure then walked off into the night.

* * *

**Well there's a new plot twist regardless that the Wretced egg is defeated, the stories not over yet, you might be able to guess who the figure is if you were paying close enough attention in the previous chapters.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter thirty six uncertain events**

**Disclaimer: I don't DWL**

* * *

**Unkown location**

Ganta found himself in a black void floating though the air as he was on thought.

"Where am I?… I can't fell anything."

"Am I…"

Suddenly another voice could be heard off in the distance.

"Sir the patient is starting to finally wake up!"

Ganta then looked around but saw nothing but the endless black void.

Soon Ganta spoke to no one in particular.

"Patient, what is that voice talking about?"

"Is that person talking about me?"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and engulfed Ganta who was soon yelling.

"What the hell's going on, what's with this light?!"

**Hospital room**

Ganta soon felt his eye's stir open and looked around to see a nurse and a middle aged man entering the room.

The middle aged man soon spoke.

"So you're finally awake."

Ganta was silent at first from an unnatural amount of fatigue but soon worked up the strength to respond.

"Finally? Wait how long was… I asleep"

"For an entire month."

…

Ganta's eye's were wide with shock, soon the man continued speaking.

"You took serious damage from your fight with the Wretched egg and from the stone you used to defeat her."

"The Wretched egg… Wait SHIRO, where's Shiro?"

"That's under Makina's jurisdiction."

"Well then where is she."

"Makina will be informed of the fact you pulled out of a comma and come up here, but it will take a few days, so in the mean time you should work on recovering your strength."

With that the man left.

A few days later just as he said Makina showed up.

Ganta soon spoke at immediately as soon as he saw her enter.

"So the Wretched egg's defeated?"

"I'll cut to the chase, first the Wretched egg is dead, and as for her other half, you'll find out in a few days, for now I mine as well apologize for not telling you this during the mission to DWL."

"Wh what."

"To be blunt the Stones that were implanted on your body were both eating away at the tissues in your body."

"Wait when did you find this out."

"after you were put under an examination that was meant to determine the cause of your collapse during the time you were rescued by Senji and Izumi."

"Wait you mean…"

Ganta was cut off.

"Yes the truth is every time you use your branch of sin, your tissues are eaten away by the red stone, and the blue stone that Izumi made only sped the process up, So as I said before, you took a lot of damage from the stones."

"So what will happen if I keep use it?"

"your bodily functions will stop and from there, well I'm pretty sure you can guess what would happen to you."

"Oh."

"Well as for the Wretched egg's other half, someone will take you to a certain address where you can see for yourself."

"Ok."

With that Makina left.

About two weeks later one of the doctors entered Ganta's room and spoke.

Igarashi, A visiter is here to take you to where you'll be living for a while."

At that Ganta soon got dressed and went to the elevator.

On the way to the lower floor Ganta was in anxious thought.

_"Shiro what will I find when I get to this place?"_

Soon the elevator doors opened and Ganta went outside and saw a middle aged man with short black hair who spoke.

"Are you Ganta Igarashi?"

"Ye… yeah, I am."

"Makina sent me to take you to where you'll be staying for a while."

With that Ganta entered the car and after a few hours arrived at a mansion and entered and looked around there was a lot of expensive furniture and Staira on the left wall leading up to the second floor.

* * *

**Well now Ganta's going to find out of he truly managed to save Shiro or not.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter thirty seven confirmation and fulfilled desire/**

**I don't own DWL**

**Well it's time for an exiting part in the story and Ganta's going to do somthing that will probably shock you.**

* * *

**Mansion**

Ganta was now sitting on a couch while the middle age man spoke.

"First I'm pember, and second as I'm sure you've heard the Wretched egg is dead thanks to that new stone you used. However do you know how exactly it killed her."

"Well actually no."

"Well to start off the object or source of a red stone power are nano machines called nameless worms that enter a person's blood stream once a stone is implanted in their body."

"I'm not following."

"To put it simply the Branch of sin that was produced by your second stone was a branch made specifically for destroy the nameless worms."

"What does that mean?!"

Ganta was cut off.

"Yeah that branch of sin completely wiped out the Wretched egg's power source thus killing her, and the best part in your case is somthing you're going to see now."

Pember then turned towards the stairs and yelled up them.

"Hey you can come down now!"

Soon Ganta head footsteps running down to the first floor and when he turned to see who it was, he was in complete awe.

The person a was wearing a white skirt that went below her knees and a pink long sleeved shirt, the person Ganta was looking at was none other then the person he wanted to see Shiro.

Ganta soon ran until he was right in front of her.

To his confusion Shiro backed away with a saddened expression and spoke.

"I'm sorry."

Ganta was confused but then figured out what she was saddened about and spoke.

"Shiro everything that happened us over, the Wretched egg is gone, I wanted to see you!"

"Why, don't you hate me for what I did to everyone?"

"none of it was your fault, and but I don't hate you.

"But…"

Before Shiro could continue Ganta grabbed her and took her in a tight embrace and spoke.

"Shiro I told you didn't I? I love you, that's why I saved you.

Shiro then broke out of Ganta's embrace and spoke.

"I killed your friends, there's no way you could love me."

Ganta then turned to pember and spoke.

"How do I convince her I love her even after everything that's happened."

Pember then smiled and spoke.

"Do what ever you have to in order to convince her."

Ganta then drifted to thought.

_"Do whatever it takes, man there's only one thing I can think of that will work at this point."_

Ganta then turned to Shiro and spoke.

"Shiro I love you and I'll prove it."

Shrio opened her mouth to speak but before any words could come out Ganta grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers.

Soon Ganta parted his mouth from Shiro's who was now staring with a blank expression on her face as Ganta spoke.

"There does that show you I love you?"

Shiro still had a wide eyed expression on her face but it was soon replace with an obviously fake angry expression with a red line across her face as she spoke.

"Ga Ganta, that was s so g g gross"

Shiro's face was turning more and more red, it was obvious she was trying not to show she was blushing, and soon she ran back up the stairs.

Pember than spoke.

"Well it looks like that kiss convinced her, even of she's to embarrassed to show it."

Ganta chuckled as he spoke.

"Well I know for a fact how I feel about her and that I'll never let anyone hurt her again.

* * *

**Yeah that's right, I did what no one else as far as I know as done with a Ganta X Shiro fanfiction**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty eight uneasy news**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own DWL**

* * *

**Manshion**

Shiro was now Watching TV while Ganta was getting his shoe's on and heading for the door.

Shiro soon walked up to Ganta, grabbed him and spoke.

"Ganta where're you going?"

Pember then spoke in Ganta's place.

"Well me and Ganta are going to get a few tools that are only sold at the mall but don't worry we'll be back soon."

Shiro soon grabbed Ganta by the shoulders but didn't say anything, she just looked at the ground while her face turned red.

Ganta was confused and soon precedes to ask Shiro about the matter.

"Shiro are you.."

Before he could finish Shrio's face came up and soon her lips were pressed against his.

As soon as their. lips parted Shiro spoke.

"There you happy now?!"

"Shiro what are talking about?"

"I only ki..ki…kissed you because y you wa wanted me to!"

With that Shiro ran up the stairs leaving Ganta alone.

In her room Shiro was speaking to herself.

"W w why did I do that?"

Shiro was still in the middle of discovering the things that lovers do, and due to the fact she had the mind of a child she still thought kissing was gross but at the same time for some unkown reason it felt like the most wonderful feeling in the world when Ganta kissed her that very first time.

Soon Ganta and Pember were on their way to the mall, while listening to the news on the radio, but then the people speaking started talking about an unnerving subject.

"Well from what we know these people called deadman have small nano machines that allow them to manipulate their blood in ways that normal humans can't"

Soon Pember turned off the radio and the rest of the way.

Soon the two were at their destination.

As the walked through the mall Ganta started hearing talk of forgeries from a group of people his age.

One of the teen boys were speaking now.

"It's so hard to believe that those things can make snakes out of their own blood and on top of that cause anyone they have the snake bite literally explode."

Another teen boy spoke.

"Yeah man, those monsters are f***ing freaks who need to be hunted down to extinction along with all those blood wielding guys!"

Soon Ganta created enough distance between himself and the boys so he couldn't hear them.

**Facility**

Makina was now speaking to military officials about the recent appearances of lone forgeries in multiple locations.

"So it seems the last forgery was found in an abandoned warehouse was rambling on about something, care to explain what it was?"

One of the officials spoke.

"Well like the previous two found roaming the highways, this one was also talking about the creation of an Eden, however the part where this forgery differs from the others is that it was also saying somthing about a search for some blood queen's other half, and killing a woodpecker.

Makina didn't show any emotion in her expression but was shocked and soon drifted to thought.

_"Damn, so that's what's going on, the problem is if ••••• is really still alive, then my only guess is that he'll go after Igarashi and Shiro!"_

Soon one of the officials turned to Makina and spoke.

"So do you have a plan on place for tracking down the one behind this?"

"Well unfortunately not at this time, however I have a very good idea of who's behind this"

**Mall**

Ganta and pember were now on there way out when they both heard screaming and looked behind them to see a sight that shocked both of them.

There were dozen's of people covered in blood running from what looked like the last thing Ganta wanted to see, a lone forgery was chasing the people and bit one of them and they soon exploded.

Soon Ganta saw the forgery start to advance I'm his direction and in response raised his hand to bite his thumb.

But before Ganta could get his thumb to his teeth, he heard Pember's voice.

"Ganta don't! If you use your brach of sim it will eat away at your body and kill you!"

"Yeah but…"

Ganta was cut off.

"You've done enough during the final mission at DWL, so let the military Handel this now!"

As Ganta turned to leave he heard the forgery speak.

"I must…kill… the…woodpecker."

Soon Ganta was outside and soon heading back tithe mansion while in thought.

_"What the hell's going on? I thought all the forgeries were dead!"_

Meanwhile back inside the a figure along with a number of forgeries appeared and spoke to on one in particular.

"So I finally found woodpecker, well it should be much longer before I find the Blood queen's other half!"

With that the figure along with the forgeries started advancing towards the exit.

* * *

**Well I'm pretty sure if you were paying close enough attention to what was happening throughout the story then you can probably guess who the figure is.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter thirty nine an unnerving sight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL.**

* * *

**Mansion**

Shiro was now eating up every surgery sweets she could find while watching TV.

It had now been hours since Ganta had left and Shiro was getting bored and was now questioning everything in her mind.

"Why does Ganta always leave me here, why won't anyone let me leave and go anywhere?."

Shiro suddenly had a feeling that sent chills spine, it felt like she was being watched by someone.

Shiro looked around the room but saw on one.

Unbeknownst to the albino girl, she was being watched.

Outside a distance from the window a figure was watching and staring at Shiro, along with the figure were a bunch if forgeries that seemed to be motionless and silent.

Soon the sound of a car could be heard and as the as the figure spotted the vehicle the figure along with the forgeries left.

Meanwhile inside the Mansion Shiro heard the door open and turned to see Ganta and pember, soon after Shiro opened her mouth to speak

"Ganta what took you so long?!"

To Shiro's confusion Ganta didn't respond, soon Shiro was growing agitated and opened her mouth to speak, however before any words could leave her mouth she was cut off by Pember.

"Ganta's not in the best of moods."

Shiro only stared before responding.

"What's wrong?"

"It 's nothing serious, so don't worry."

Soon Shiro changed the subject to something a little unexpected.

"Why can't I ever go out?!"

Pember thought about what to say before responding.

"Well it's not the best time right now."

His answer however only agitated the albino girl more.

"Well when can I go out? I'm sick of being cramped up in here!"

"OK ok…I'll take you to the lake sometime how does that sound?"

Shrio's face finally brightened up and spoke in a loud voice.

"YAY I finally get to go somewhere with Ganta!"

"OK but for now you need to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired."

"You will be tomorrow if you don't get any shut eye now."

"Fine."

With that Shiro went upstairs leaving pember alone, soon Pember looked out the window and saw what looked like the figure of a person that was staring into the house and up the stairs.

Soon Pember opened one of the kitchen dowers and pulled out a hand gun and open the widow.

Soon after the figure walked backwards behind the line of trees at the edge of the Yard and dissappear

Soon after Pember drifted into thought as he put the gun away.

"That guy,was that…?But how is he alive?! The report said he was killed by the team sent to search the lower levels of the G-secter"

**Lake**

Almost an entire week had passed since the night with the figure Ganta and Shiro were now at a lake where people were fishing and children were playing at the playground.

Soon Shiro ran off on her own to see the rest of the lake, at the sight Ganta drifted into thought.

"Sheesh it seems like Shiro hasn't changed at all since we were kids, even so no matter who was behind that attack at the mall, I'll protect Shiro no matter what."

As Ganta looked around he noticed that for once in a long time things were finally taking a happy turn, then soon after about fifteen minutes of taking in the scenery and watching Shiro run around the lake repeatedly two sights that made him feel extremely uneasy revealed themselves, the first was that there quite few police scattered throught the place, and then there was an even more unnerving sight as Ganta spotted a male figure who seem to be staring intently at Shiro.

"the figure was wearing a blue hat, black sunglasses, along with a white open jacket exposing a black shirt underneath, he wore blue jeans that had massive tears in the knees.

Soon as Shrio passed the figure he started following her, soon Ganta noticed that the figure was catching up to the oblivious ablino and soon reached his hand out to grab her.

Due to the fact that Gana was on the other Side of the lake he didn't have any time to run over to where Shiro and the figure were, so instead Ganta bit his thumb and fired a compressed shot.

The bullet flew at a high speed that no one was able to spot it and soon it hit and completely shattered a sign the figure just walked by.

A high amount of other people there were shocked and confuses as to why the sign shattered( Since the blood bullet Ganta fired was a sonic boom one it flew at a speed that on one could see it) and soon the figure turned to Ganta and started smiling sadistically and soon after turned to leave.

Soon Shiro found her way back to Ganta and spoke.

"Ganta did you see that thing break? It was so cool!"

Ganta then drifted into thought.

"Does she seriously not realize that it was my branch of sin that broke the sign?"

Soon after coming back to reality Ganta finally responded to what Shiro had said.

"Yeah I saw, anyway we need to go home."

Shiro then wore an unhappy expression.

"Why?"

"Because we've been here long enough."

With that the two left.

**Abandoned building**

The figure was sitting at a desk with a number of forgeries standing around him as he took out a price of paper with Shiro's pitcher and spoke to himself.

"No matter where you go, you're still the blood queen's other half and the one my plans can and will succeed with, You're mine."

With that the figure then took a knife and cut the pitcher of Shiro in half.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter and the figure's identity will soon be revealed.**

**PS we're nearing the end, but there's still more exitment and some shock to come.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter forty Invasion**

**Some shocking stuff is going to happen in this chapter, and for once in quite a while some humor.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Mansion**

Ganta was now going by Shiro's room towards the one he was given when he heard Shiro call his name and soon after he saw a flock of white, then Ganta felt himself being pulled into Shiro's room.

Soon Ganta turned to see the albino girl with her usual enthusiastic expression on her face as she spoke and made a statement that caused Ganta's mouth to drop open.

"Ganta will you sleep…with me?"

Ganta was in obvious shock from what he just heard and trying to hold back a nose bleed as he responded.

"Shi Shiro were only fourteen and…"

He was cut off

"what are you talking about? We used to sleep together when we were little."

Ganta then realized what Shiro actually meant be sleeping together was just going to sleep in the same bed.

"O…oh that's what you…meant."

"Well yeah. What did you I think I meant?"

"I…I was…thinking of somthing else."

Shiro stared in confusion at Ganta.

"OK but what exactly were you thinking I meant?"

Ganta stared at Shiro up and down who was now wearing pink pajamas pants along with a matching Shirt that had buttons in the middle keeping it closed, as Ganta thought about his misinturpretation of the situation he found himself holding back another nosebleed before speaking.

"Well I just…forget it, anyway I'm gonna have to turn you down on your offer."

"But why? We used to sleep together all the time."

"Yeah but that was when we were little."

Ganta then made for the exit before Shiro wrapped her arms around Ganta's waist and pulled him back in the room and on to The bed as she spoke.

"Sleep with me!"

Ganta turned around to look at her but soon found himself in an awkward position on top of her and soon after the Black haired boy yanked himself off and turned to face away from Shiro to conceal to third nose that he failed to hold back apart from the other two.

Ganta finally caved in and spoke.

"OK you win, I'll sleep with you ."

With that Ganta found himself in the same bed as Shiro while occasionally letting a perverse thought slip in his mind.

Soon Ganta vision blackened and he was asleep.

Meanwhile down stairs Pember kept his man's gun in hand, he didn't know why but something told him he'd need it.

Unbeknownst to the middle aged man he was right to keep the weapon with him because he'd need it.

Outside the house Forgeries were andvancing on it.

Soon the figure from the lake came up to the front door and summoned a blood Lance and shrunk it dramatically to the point that he used it to picked the lock on the door and enter the mansion.

Soon Pember spotted the figure and spoke.

So first you survive the great Tokyo earthquake and now even after Yoh's team tool you down you're still not dead, so tell me ISAAC! What are you after this time, is it Ganta?!

Isaac then removed his sunglasses and hat and at the same time forgeries entered the house, soon Isaac opened his mouth to answer Pembers question.

"Well to put it simply I just came to reclaim the precious Blood Queen."

"I see, ever since the red hole and the discovery of the deadman all you think about is this creation of a new world, and on top of that you used others as pawns in your game."

Isaac then smiled sadistically and responded.

"Well there's no doubt I took advantage of Izumi by acting like I actually cared for the dumb b**** so she'd assist me in my studies of the red stones."

"You deserve to die for everyone you hurt."

Pember then took aim but before he could fire even so much as a single shot a forgery quickly bit him with its Branch of sin and killed him.

Soon after Isaac made his way up the stairs and opened the first room to find it empty, he then continued further down the hall and opened the next door revealing Shiro and Ganta sleeping but facing away from each

other, Isaax then walked in and placed his hand on Shiro's leg.

Soon though Shiro rolled even further away.

Isaac the placed his hand in Shrio's side in an attempt to get her on her back, halfway though Shiro's eyes started to open and when she realized it wasn't Ganta she opened her mouth to scream but Isaac cover her mouth with his hand before she could let any sound out.

Isaax then spoke.

"After all this time I've finally found you, you may have lost the majority of your power thanks to that soon to be dead boy there, but that's another story as you and I both know, as of now I originally intended to use your DNA samples to created powerful dead back when your other half was alive, but now that she's gone and you only posses a branch of sin that'a no more powerful than a normal deadman using samples probably won't do the trick anymore, so to creat the new human race me and you will have to do it through more…how should I say? Primitive means.

Another voice spoke.

"What the hell do you mean by more primitive means you sick f***?"

Isaac then turned to see Ganta with a readied blood bullet in hand( or palm)

Soon after staring at Ganta the former researcher finally spoke .

"Well to put it simply, I meant exactly what I said, this girl will become the Eve and I the Adem to a new race that will…"

Before Isaac could finish Ganta shot a blood bullet past him that hit the wall, then Ganta himself spoke.

"If you ever try anything with Shiro, I swear to god I'll f***ing tear your f***ing eyes out you piece of s*** !"

"Woh it seems you've developed quite the mouth since the last time we saw each other, hell I'd say you've come to hate me personally."

"After the way you used Izumi as a hostage you expect me to even remotely like you?"

"Well I don't know if anything that involves Izumi is worth being mad over."

"Of coarse it is, she was your student and you just used her to help you."

Isaac then chuckled before responding.

"So what, there wasn't person in this earth who truly cared about her, and the only reason I chose her to be one my pupils is because she was a child prodigy, a talented girl who helped me to discover the different ways you can use a red stone. All that wench ever wanted was someone she could truly trust, it seemed for a while she found that person when she met you, but holy s*** was it a shocker when I watched the monitor and she let her real feelings for you surface and tried to kiss you my god that was priceless."

At this Ganta grew more infuriated and shot another bullet that grazed Isaac 's shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

Ganta then grabbed Shiro's hand and spoke.

"Come on we gotta get out of here!"

With that the two teens dashed for the exit of the room.

* * *

**Well for once to the readers I want to ask a quick question. If you were to pick the way issac was to die, what would it be?**

**PS: Did ya like the perverted humor I put in with Ganta's misinterpretation.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter fourty one desperation and decision.**

**OK I've no excuse for making you wait a little longor than usual, but as I said a few chapters back, I'm not going to stop altogether, I'll make sure my stories are complete because prior to me starting these stories I decided I wasn't gonna be that guy who only writes one or two chapters and forgets about the story altogether.**

* * *

**Mansion**

Ganta and Shiro were now running out of the room and through the hall, but soon they made it to the stairs and looked down to see a forgery.

Before either one of the teens could say anything Shiro felt somthing grab her hand and yank away from Ganta and looked to see Isaac who then spoke.

"Come here, COME HERE, the process and stimulation of procreation is one I'm sure your body will enjoy."

Shiro struggled as she scream.

"No get away from me you creep."

Ganta then bit his thumb but before he could fire the Ganta-gun Isaac spoke.

"Kid I'm sure you've been aware of the fact that the two stones eat away at your body every time you use your branch of sin. Am I right.

"So what?!"

"Well if you use it you'll eventually die. Are you willing to die for this girl."

"That won't happen, nor will your plan to use Shiro for your f*** up fantasy, I'm beat down and crush anyone who tries to hurt Shrio and you're no exception."

"prove it."

Isaac's overconfidence didn't pay off, without even hesitating, Ganta fired a bullet that struck Isaax in his shoulder sending him flying into a wall.

However Ganta then fell to his knees and coughed out blood and soon his Albino lover was at his side as she spoke.

"Ganta what's wrong?!"

"No nothing, let's get out of here."

With that Ganta and Shiro made their way down the stairs and soon saw the front door but unfortunately a forgery was waiting for them.

Ganta immediately shot it but them felt strong pain surge through his chest causing him to fall completely to the ground and soon Shiro was shaking him trying to get him to get up.

"Ganta… Ganta get up!"

Shiro tried to get a response but only heard Ganta speak briefly.

"Sh…sh… Shiro run, get out of here."

Shiro then looked to see a group of forgeries advancing on her and in response she grabbed Ganta and pulled his arm over her shoulder and took him with her out of the house.

Soon Shiro realized that the place they were staying was in an isolated location and that there wasn't anything around for at least aile I'm a half and started heading to the road and turned left once she got to it.

After walking on the road for an hour and a half in the dark(it's night in the scene)Shiro and Ganta who was now able to walk on his own finally came across a group of gass stations and began running.

Soon the Ganta noticed a group of police and began walking over to them, but as the as he came within speaking distance a red snake bit one of the officers causing him to explode.

The other three cops pulled out their pistols and shot the forgery that had now made itself known and killed it.

Ganta then looked around to see that to his relief there weren't anymore forgeries and turned to Shiro and spoke.

"Shiro I want you to stay here you'll be safe from the forgeries."

Another voice was heard and the two teens turned to see one of the police.

"Forgery, is that what that thing was?"

"Ye yeah, listen I need you guys to be on the lookout for more of them, or a middle aged man wearing blood stained clothes."

"Ok , but…hey"

The police had just noticed that Ganta had ran off into the night.

As Ganta ignored the cop trying to tell him to stop he drifted into thought.

_"No matter what happens, I can't let Isaac get Shiro, she's been through enough and I won't let Isaac lay one finger on her."_

**Woods**

Ganta was now running in the woods after seeing what looked like Claoked figures walking through them.

Soon Ganta found an open path and advanced through it to find a perfectly circular clearing on their file of the endless trees.

As Ganta walked further into the open space he heard a voice.

"So you're here woodpecker."

Ganta turned around to Isaac Isaac standing in front of the path he just used, Isaac then continued to speak.

"Well I see you didn 't bring the blood Queen with you."

"why Isaac, why the f*** are you so f***ing obsessed with Shiro?!"

"Well since you made this far along and you won't be leaving here alive I guess it's OK to explain why this is happening, why I desire to creat a new human race, it all started after the great Tokyo earthquake.

* * *

**Well we're getting pretty close to the final fight, and we're finally going to get some back story about Isaac.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter forty two past of the sadistic madman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**In this chapter you'll finally get some back story on Isaac.**

* * *

**Woods**

Ganta was standing face to face with Isaac who was speaking .

"Before the red hole existed I was ignorant as the rest of the world, I had a loving wife and daughter and a modest salary to support everyone, but soon things took a dire turn, soon after the Blood Queen displayed her power for the first time my life was ruined."

Ganta could only imagine what was going to come next what was going to come next which was somthing he found to be confusing

"After my family died I was left with nothing but an meaningless life, I wondered the streets in complete misery wishing to know why god would take my family, neither of them did any wrong and yet they were taken from me by god anyway, so I soon wondered the streets slowly waiting to die for two long years but death never came…but then he came along and changed everything."

"Who did?"

"I think you know he used Toto as the third vessel, he was Rechariò, the first director of Deadman wonderland!"

"So what'd he do for you exactly?"

"He said he wanted me to help with a certain experiment that required my unique field of study, it was then I discovered the red stone and began to study it's effect on those were had by that point in time became Deadmen."

Ganta then grew uneasy as Isaac continued.

"I helped him with an attempt to recreate the wretched egg, the attempt failed of coarse, however during the failed test we discovered or rather unintentionally created the first gray stone, and attempted to study and learn what its attributes were, but soon after I discovered that I'd need a little help, I'm

Sure you might be able to guess what happened from there."

Ganta's eyes grew wide as he a confirmed Isaac assumption.

"you mean that's when you decided to use Izumi?!"

"Exactly, I decided to find student prodigies including the girl who wanted someone who actually gave a s*** about her live or dead, and I met Pember during that time,Pember though thought I was insane for the new Idioligies I adopted, but I have to say that girl really made major contribution when she discovered that the stone could have different attributes fused to them creating an entirely new branch of sin."

"But I don't get it. What did Rechariò tell you to make you want to do this?"

Isaac chuckled at the question before answering.

"Well the only thing he did was reveal how the survivors became Deadmen, and requested my help, I just decided to because I thought it would give me purpose in life, and I made a life changing decision that day."

"Yeah you made a major decision alright, you made the decision to go down a f***ed up path in life."

"No I made the decision that god had intended for me since the start of my life."

Ganta could only stare in silence as Isaac continued.

"After I lost my family I wondered why and asked god for the answer, then when I met Rechariò and discovered the existence of Deadmen, I received the answer I was looking for and came to a conclusion, the human race was doomed to die."

Ganta's shock increased at hearing this.

"God had decided ten years ago that the human race shall perish and be replaced by a more powerful race, a godlike race, the race of Deadmen, and I shall be the who carried his judgment out."

With that Isaac summoned a blood lance and Ganta bit his thumb and readied a blood bullet.

Isaac then spoke.

"I hope you know, regardless that you've recovered for a good part from your fight with the true Blood Queen, your body is still severely weakened from use the Branch of sin. Do you really intend on fighting me? You can make things easier if you just tell me where the Girl is."

"I won't tell you s***, I'm honna take you down right here, right now!"

* * *

**Well soon the final fights gonna start, I'm not giving away any spoilers but I will say that the upcoming fight's going to be three parts(chapters) long.**

**I hoped you enjoyed getting the back story behind isaac.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty three final fight part 1**

**Disclaimer: I own DWL**

**Ok it's time for the final fight to begin.**

* * *

**Clearing**

Ganta and Isaac were now having their final fight to end the confrontation over Shiro.

Isaac summoned a Blood Lance and threw it at Ganta who dodged.

After biting his thumb he shot a blood bullet that Isaac parried with a newly summoned Lance and then he countered by tuning within stabbing distance of Ganta and thrusting his weapon at the black haired boy who dodged all but the final blow which hit or stabbed him in right side.

Ganta then while creating dostance between himself and Isaac attempted another attack with his Branch of sin that was also parried by Isaac who then summoned another Lance if his other hand swung it horizontally at Ganta who was cut across his chest.

After staring and smiling arrogantly Isaac decide to make small talk.

"Well Woodpecker it looks like this'll be way easier than I'd originally anticipated. So are you ready to tell where the Eve of the new human race is? I'm eager to start the procreation process with her."

Ganta grew infuriated before he yelled in an enraged voice.

"Shiro isn't the Eve to anything you sick ***k!"

With that Ganta shot a group of bullets that were all parried.

"Well woodpecker, is this really all you're capable of?!No there has to be more to the one that defeated the Blood Queen."

With that Isaac was running at Ganta at a high speed. The Deadman saw everything moving in slow motion as Isaac came closer and drifted into thought.

_"Dammit I Can't dodge in time, the only thing I can do is…"_

Ganta then readied a narrow bullet and fired it, since it was a compressed Bullet it shattered the Lance Isaac attempted to parry it with and the Bullet continued on to hit Isaac sending him flying into a tree.

**Gas station.**

Shrio was now standing and staring off into the distance on the direction that Ganta went.

As the Albino watched as cop cars went back and forth across the road looking for anymore signs of forgeries she started pacing around the station as she worried.

"Ganta where did you go?" Shrio said quietly to herself.

Soon Shiro started walking towards the road and noticed something.

There were drops of blood leaving a trial if the road, Shrio was able to spot it when others weren't because due to her spending practically all her life in DWL she became more accustomed to the dark then most people.

Soon a dreaded thought entered the Albino girl's mind.

_"Ganta you're hurt? But then that means…no no I don't want that! Ganta I …"_

Soon Shiro found herself running down the road.

**Clearing**

Isaac was now running at Ganta with a Lance in each hand as he parried the Bullets Ganta shot in his attempt to slow Isaac's advance.

Soon Isaac was within attack distance he swung one of his Lances and cut Ganta's arm with the tip of it.

Ganta stumbled back in pain and soon fell back clutching his bleeding arm.

Ganta then fired another bulled which was dodged by Isaac who then thrusted his weapon at Ganta who barley rolled out of the way in time to avoid being impaled.

Soon the black haired boy looked up in time to see Isaac open his mouth to speak.

"Well Woodpecker it's time for you to die!"

As the mentally broken man raised his lance to deal the finishing blow, Ganta used another sonic boom attack that sent Isaac skidding across the ground.

As the middle aged man got up he spoke.

"You'e really struggling for someone who's attempting to stop the next phase of evolution."

Ganta was now standing with another Bullet floating in front of his palm as he responded.

"Next Phase of evolution, are you even trying to listen to what the f*** is coming out of your mouth?!"

"Yes I do, and what I've been doing is carrying out god's judgement."

"Is that what you're calling all this, the murders that the forgeries carried out, the Tokyo earthQuake the Massacre in the courtyard, God's judgement?! You're insane."

"Why else would the Blood Queen or Wretched egg as she's known to those that are aware of her existence have ever been created?!"

"She was just a the other half of Shiro's personality that she created to cope with the pain the Rechariò was causing her when she was little, God had nothing to do with it."

With Ganta was about to shoot off his Bullet when he suddenly heard moving from different direction and soon looked to see Multiple forgeries that were emerging from the shadows of the surrounding woods.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak but before he could let any sound out another voice was heard calling Ganta's name.

Ganta soon turned to see who the sound was coming from and his worrying increased dramatically.

* * *

**Well that the first part of the fight, but there are two more parts to go.**

**PS: for those interested I might release three extra chapters talking about Izumi, Megumi and Isaac, like why I put them in the story and how they contributed to it, that is if you guys are interested, but I'm not write the extra chapters if you don't want me to,If you do though I need to know soon or else I'll just assume the answer's no.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty four push to the edge**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

* * *

**Clearing**

Ganta now found himself starring at none other then the person he was fighting to protect, it was Shiro and soon Ganta spoke in response to seeing her.

"Sh Shiro what are you doing here?! It's dangerous here."

"That's why I can't let you fight alone, you're too weak to fight alone!"

Suddenly one of Isaac's Lacnes stabbed the ground between the two and they both in unison turn to Isaac who spoke.

"Well now that the Blood Queen's here all that needs to be done is the disposal of the boy and then it's on to the phase of having the girl bear the children who will be the starting generation to a new race.

Ganta then shot a bullet that narrowly missed Isaac and as soon as the middle aged man turned to Ganta the boy gave a response to what the former researcher said.

"that's not gonna happen, I won't let it."

"Let's see you stop it then."

Isaac then snapped his fingers and the forgeries that were scattered around the area started slowly advancing on the Ganta's position.

Ganta in response attempted to summon another bullet only to cough up blood. At the sight of what was happening Isaac laughed before speaking.

"It seems your body can't keep this up for much longer, of well this whole you struggling in vain was actually a little fun while it lasted but now it's time to end this so…wait it's coming to me it's coming to me, yes that's a good idea."

"What is?"

"The idea of letting the forgeries finish you o…"

Before Isaac could finish Shrio ran up to him and jump kicked him in his send sending him sliding across the ground and spoke soon after.

"Don't touch Ganta you sicko!"

As Isaac got back to his feet he responded.

"Don't worry I just want you, but unfortunately your friend will have to die."

Shiro turned an attempted to run over to Ganta's side but was stopped when Isaac grabbed her by the wrist and soon the Albino girl watched in horror as the forgeries made their way to where Ganta was and summoned their snakes to finish him to Isaac's surprise thinks didn't go the he thought they would, Just in the nick of time Ganta managed to ready an fire enough compressed blood bullets to take out the small group of forgeries that split off from the others to kill him.

As Isaac watched as Ganta rose to his feet and Isaac was suddenly punched by Shiro who was soon with Ganta again.

Isaac then felt himself becoming angry as he was becoming very fed up with the situation altogether, he then open his mouth to speak.

"Well I gotta say I didn't want to use this but you two are really but you really don't know when to give up."

Isaac then removed his jack and for a few confusing filled moments Ganta and Shiro stared at the physiologically broken man.

Then somthing unexpected happened.

In what felt like a split second Ganta felt a massive object stab his shoulder and pin him to the ground causing him a high amount of pain to the point his eyes closed when his face crunched and heard Shiro screaming his name.

After a few moments Ganta opened his eyes and saw a sight the shocked and worried saw Shiro being restrained be a group of forgeries and seemed to be losing consciousness and to add on to his shocked the object that was piercing his shoulder was a massive red scorpion tail with the other end attached to Isaac's back.

"Well Woodpecker I'm gonna end this now."

Soon shiro's voice was heard.

"Sorry to disappoint you but that's not gonna happen."

Suddenly a bullet hit Isaac releasing Ganta allow him to look to see his childhood friend and lover with her hand extended and her head face the ground as he went into thought.

_"How can Shrio still use a branch of sin didn't my other branch that Izumi made wipe out her power?!"_

Soon Shiro spoke to Isaac in an unusually malicious voice.

"You are seriously worthless."

Shrio then looked up with eyes full of blood lust It was then that Ganta filled with shock and fear as he came to a horrible realization.

Soon the albino girl turned to him and spoke.

"It's been a while woodpecker."

Soon after Shrio or rather the Wretched egg began laughing maniacally as Ganta tried to make sense of what was happening.

_"Why's this happening, this isn't the way things were supposed to go!"_

* * *

**Nice plot twist don't you think, but now I need to work on the chapter for the final part.**

**Also to answer a certain question I was asked, yes there will be epilogue after the fight, but I'm going to put something in it that will more or less be unexpected so no I didn't give away any real spoilers.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter forty five final fight part three push to the edge.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own DWL**

**Time for the final part of the fight.**

* * *

**Clearing**

Surrounded by forgeries and confronted by the resurfaced Wretched egg Ganta spoke in a quiet voice.

"Why…why…why."

The wretched egg let some sound come out of her mouth.

"hmm?"

Ganta then yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I KILLED YOU."

The Wretched egg in response started laughing hysterically before actually speaking.

"To put this fight on equal terms to see the way it'll play out."

It was then that Isaac decided to join the conversation.

"What that the do you mean by putting this fight on equal terms."

The Wretched egg then glared at Isaac before answering.

"Exactly what I said moran.

"But why? Your duty to bring forth the end of one race and the start of another, more powerful one."

The Wretched egg shot a hatful glare at Isaac as she gave a response.

"I don't owe you anything, I thought you'd prove to actually be useful in fulfilling my desire, but instead you get caught up in your own."

The Wretched egg then floating a few inches off off the ground releasing a shockwave like attack that sent Ganta and Isaac flying through the air and reduced the number of forgeries by killing the majority group off leaving only a handful of them left.

The Wretched then turned her attention back to Ganta who was getting up and spoke.

"I be waiting… for the continuation of the song."

"How exactly is telling me that gonna put this fight on equal terms?"

"No I meant that I'll be waiting after the fights over, that is assuming you win, and as for how I intend to help you, to cut to the chase I'm going to let you use that unusual branch of sin."

"What" Isaac exclaimed.

"Don't sound so shocked, you should have figured put by now that my interest lies in my desire to have unlimited freedom, and that has nothing to do with letting you use me to please you Physical desires."

"Then why did you and Toto have me help you, why did you give me this power that day?!"

"If you can't realize why then there's no point in telling you."

The Wretched egg then turned to Ganta and spoke.

"Woodpecker I did say I was going to let you use that powerful branch, but whether you live or die is up to you."

With that the Wretched egg floated into the air and gave one last bit of advice.

"Didn't expect this to be easy, and if you do come out of this you'd better be grateful, especially since…well you'll find out of you win."

Soon Isaac spoke.

"I'll apologize in advance for the decision I've made but I figure you need to know."

The Wretched once again shot Isaac a death glare.

"What decision, even of you win I have no intentions on allowing you to use me as you see fit."

"Which is why I'm apologizing in advance for this, you see I came to far in carrying out god's judgement, that's why I started the project, created the forgeries under Tamaki's instruction, to fufill the goal behind Blood requiem, the goal to further human evolution."

"You mean that the whole time the project's real goal was to destroy humanity and replace the world with Deadmen?!" Ganta exclaimed.

Isaac chuckled then laughed before answering.

"So you finally figured out what I've been saying, well you were a little slow in the uptake but regardless it seems you're finally seeing the bigger picher behing everything. yes everything I've done from the time when I first arrived at the privately owned prison up to now was all for the sole purpose of replacing the homosapien with a new breed thus furthering evolution along its natural path as I said before; that is Blood requiem."

Not even giving Ganta time to respond to what he told him Isaac's tail swung around in front of Isaac hitting Ganya sending skidding across the ground as Isaac then spoke of another subject.

"Cell piercer, it's the second branch of sin in my arsenal that I created soon after the Wretched egg gave me my first Branch, as well as the one I used to defeat Senji during that time when he allowed you and Izumi to get away**(See ch 23 for details.) **but now I see no need to hold back since most of the forgeries are dead."

With that a puddle of blood formed under Isaac's feet and then the unthinkable happened, more scorpion tails made of blood emerged from the puddle that was the turning onto multiple streams heading in different directions, unlike the Original tail attached to Isaac's back which was very long in length and massive in size, the tails that formed from the stream wore only four feet in length and only as thing as tree branches.

As Ganta looked around and watched as the entire clearing now had red tails growing throughout the area with the exception of he area surrounding Ganta himself he grew worried and drifted into thought.

_"Dammit with all those things around I'm stuck here meaning I can't dodge any of this bastard's attacks."_

Soon Isaac's original tails lunged at Ganta who just back and avoided be impaled but unfortunately the edge still stab him in his chest then pulled itself to the side which resulted in Ganta have a huge gash in his chest.

As soon as Ganta got to his feet he shot bullets at Isaac who blocked them all with the tail connected directly to him.

Forgetting to mind where he was Ganta made the impulsive decision to dash at Isaac but as he ran through the tails that were connected to streams of blood Ganta found himself being stabbed from every direction, the damage was small for each individual tail due to the fact they were small but in numbers they could inflict a high amount of combined damage.

Soon Ganta fells to his knees as the smaller tails stabbed him repeatedly and it was starting to look like he was going to be killed soon.

As the Wretched egg whatched she drifted to thought.

_"Is this really all you got woodpecker?…no there's no way you'd lose that easily even with anemia and the rotted flesh caused by the stone's power."_

Isaac's was now smiling believing that he'd won when he suddenly saw a blue glow in Ganta's hand as the boy raised it to shoot that blood bullet at him.

_"What the, that's the Branch that Izumi…"_Isaac thought.

Before Isaac could finish his train of thought the bullet hit him and soon after he looked up to see the, all the smaller tails disappearing and soon after the tail on his back was gone after it fell off his back turning back into normal blood.

_"So he used Izumi's stone to completely nullify my second branch rendering it completely useless, well desperate times call for desperate measures."_

As soon as his train of thought was complete Isaac summoned to lances and dashes towards Ganta with surprising speed.

It wasn't longed before Isaac was upon Ganta stabbing him in both of his shoulders pining him to the ground with soon as Looked to see the blue stone lose its color until it was graw and spoke.

"I gotta hand it to you Woodpecker, you really had me worried there but now that the stone Izumi made for you is usless, well it's safe to say that this is over and soon I'll be able to see Blood requiem through."

Ganta then wore a determined expression as he responded.

"Like hell it's over, you're forgetting I still haven't use my strongest branch."

Ganta then managed to raise his arm enough to press his hand against Isaac's stomach and take aim as the red marks appeared on him.

"I told you didn't I? I won't let anyone hurt Shiro!"

As Ganta readied himself to fire the bullet at point blank range he continued.

"And my name's not woodpecker, It's Ganta Igarashi!"

Ganta then fired the glowing blood bullet and the next thing Isaac knew he was in excruciating pain flying though the air and soon found himself laying on the ground gurgling and drowning in the blood that filled his mouth.

Things soon turned worse for Isaac as the forgeries started advancing in his direction, and after a few seconds one of them saying things that shocked Isaac.

"We're free, killing feels good, I want to kill you for abusing me."

Soon isaac realized what was happening.

_"No, don't tell me that the Branch Izumi gave him nullified my control over the forgeries!"_

Isaac struggled to move but his body wouldn't respond, the damage that Ganta previous attack had done was so severe that Isaac's nervous system had shut down completely.

Soon the forgeries were upon Isaacs and red snakes formed from the forgeries themselves and instead of simply biting and exploding Isaac, then clamped down hard and started pulling him in different directions and soon after Isaac's limbs snapped and then the Forgeries precedes to rip open his stomach and began to tear out his bones and organs.

As Ganta watched in horror he suddenly heard the Wretched speak and turned to find her standing beside him.

"So it seems you won."

Ganta then attempted to form another bullet but stopped when the Wretched continued.

"Relax I'm already beaten."

"But then how are you here now?"

"I'm using the last of my strength to stay awake, but before I go I want to know what the continuation of that song is."

Ganta hesitated before giving a response.

"…I actually don't know."

"I didn't really expect you to know but still I had to try finding out the continuation before I went to sleep completely."

"Completely, what's that suppose to mean?"

"To keep the explanation short let's just say that thanks to the Branch of sin that the dead girl made, I won't be able to wake up ever again."

"So then."

Ganta was cut off

"You won, my other half and you can finally be together happily without any worries, but keep this in mind, though this is the last you'll see of me, I can't truly be killed unless you were to kill my sweet toothed other as well."

"There's one more thing I need to know."

"Which would be?"

"What part in this was Isaac suppose play on all this? From what you were saying it sounded like you didn't plan to help him with his plan so why were you even working with him in the first place."

The Wretched turned away before replying.

"Remember back when that lone forgery attacked you in your cell."

"Yeah."

"Well it was Isaac's job to make that thing, it was supposed to releasing the chains binding my power or at least speed up the process, however when it tried to kill you I decided that Isaac was useless since he was about to have his creation destroy the original key to the mother goose system."

"So basically Isaac didn't prove to be as useful as he was supposed to."

"you got it, anyway the last of my strength is spent so this is the end goodbye Ganta."

With that the Wretched shot a shock wave dispatched of the last forgeries before collapsing into Ganta's arms as he drifted into thought.

"that's the first time the Wretched egg's called by my name."

Soon the albino girl stirred awake and spoke.

"Ganta are you OK?"

Ganta realized it was Shiro he was with now and gave a reply.

"Yeah Shiro everything's fine now."

* * *

**Well there's the end to the final fight, and sorry for not having the Wretched egg fight** **Ganta I know that some if not all of you were expecting that to happen, but it it'd be impossible for him to win after barely winning against Isaac, and the reason I had the Wretched egg come back was to set up things so Ganta could use his second branch and end the fight with Isaac.**

**Anyway there's going to be an epilogue ch after this and three other talking about how the OC's were intended to contribute to the story.**

**And special thanks to the reviewer that suggested the idea of the forgeries turning on Isaac, it's actually something that would slipped my mind if they didn't suggest it.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter forty six journey's end**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DWL**

**OK this is the final chapter which is just some quick epilogue so what that means is that this chapter is probably going to be rather short.**

* * *

**Facility**

Makina was now with military officials and debating on what to do now that the threat was resolved.

"It's been three months since Isaac's reappearance and defeat by the Igarashi boy. And in the time between then and now the individual known as Minastuki Takami had been released from prison and given a new identity to conceal the matter, as of now she's staying wih her brother, and the other known as Senji Kiyomasa as awoken from the near death coma like state he was put in by the Wretched egg but has yet to be discharged from the hospital. The question is what do we do from here?" one of the officials said.

Makina was quickly to give a reply.

"That's obvious."

"Really?"

"Of coarse, the simple nest measure or action which ever you'd prefer to call it would be to repairs the damage done."

"Well said." Another official said.

Soon a third one spoke.

"So it's decided."

**DWL(outside)**

Ganta was now standing at the ruins of the former themepark like prison known as deadman wonderland.

Because of the Wretched egg going into a rage prior to her final fight with Ganta everything was destroyed or rather everything except for the ferris wheel which regardless that it was still standing it wasn't working anymore.

Ganta then remembered his fight with the Wretched egg and then remembered how he was reunited with Shiro and how Isaac came back even after he was reported to have been killed by Minnastuki.

Soon Ganta heard a voice say his name and spun around to see Shrio.

"Why are you going to do now that that sicko is gone?" the Albino asked.

"I'm not really sure, but for starters I guess I should rebuild the life that I had taken from me due to my being framed for the Nagano mass murder."

"Oh."

Shiro then grew a pained expression of guilt.

Ganta then walk over to and embraced Shiro as he spoke.

"Shiro it's OK, I don't hate you."

"You mean it."

"Yeah I thought I proved that when I kissed you that first time."

At this Shrio's face turned red.

"Th th that w was…gross."

Ganta was now smiling as he responded.

"For somthing that was gross you still did the same to me that other time."

"B but th that was only because you wanted me to."

"Riiight." Ganta said sarcastically.

Soon Ganta kissed Shiro and ran off laughing.

"No fair Ganta you kissed me before I was ready for it."

"Sorry I couldn't resist."Ganta said while laughing.

Soon Shiro was chasing after him as they headed away from the ruins.

**cemetery ( eleven years later)**

The adult Ganta was now walking to his mothers grave holding he hand of a small Albino girl.

Soon Ganta came upon a grave with the name Sorhe Igarashi and went onto thought.

_"Mom regardless of everything that happened all those years age, there's one thing about it I'm glad about, I'm grateful that I met Shrio again and since then I've rebuilt my life with her, I don't know what happened to the others that I met at deadman wonderland, I'm now married to to Shrio, so far we only own a small apartment and we had a…"_

Ganta was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the child speak.

"Daddy, are you OK."

Ganta smiled at the Girl.

"Yeah, I just remembered a few things about your mom and Grandma, anyway we'll go home soon Hallow."

The child named Hallow who was Ganta's daughter quickly responded.

"OK mom should be there when we get back."

After A few minutes Ganta and His daughter Hallow left and were soon headed home.

**The end**

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story and to clarify a few things.**

**Yes Hallow is a child Ganta had with Shiro.**

**And as for where the others are, well it's safe to assume Senji became a cop again, as for Yo and Minnastuki… I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Any way that's the end of the story but for those who are interested there will still be three more chapters talking about the development of the OC's.**


	47. Article I

**Chapter forty seven**

**As I said in the previous chapters this chapter will be talking about the individual purposes of the OC's which means this ch has nothing to do with the already completed story, anyway for this chapter I'll be talking about Megumi.**

**I apologize of this chapter is very short.**

* * *

Megumi I guess you could say was suppose to be one of those suck up type of characters in the story.

She never opposed anything Tamaki did because she was the type that as Izumi said was the type who was always aiming for the highest position possible.

Originally she was going to have Isaac's role but somthing just compelled me to give her the role of working directly under him, but instead of being the researcher she basically took over as the promoter when Tamaki became the director the deadman wonderland.

Personallity wise I was actually hoping to give her a more cocky and arrogant persona, like of I had to say it would be that she would think too highly of herself and look down on others.

Basically I made so she's turn out to be Izumi's sister as a way to put some back story behind her so it would paint more of an image of her being one of the major characters to the story but that's debatable on the account of the fact that I didn't really use her that much, I mean she appeared frequently but she din't really do anything major with the expeditions of selecting Vulture for the carnival corpse and trying to take on the wretched egg put of desperation and fear.

To be more specific with what her job was, I guess you could say her job was to do things from setting up the carnival corpse to handling and organizing the documents on the cases involving wrongfully convicted deadman.

I guess that maybe I could've kept alive during the mission to stop the Wretched egg once and for all even though I'd have a tough time thinking of something that would've motivated Izumi than granted she still had her past with Isaac also but that's about

Other than that all I can say is that I wished and originally intended to use her more.

* * *

**Sorry but that's really all I can say for Megumi.**

**Sorry for the extremely short length **


	48. Article II

**Time for the next article and this one at least should be longer than the one one Megumi, I mean I'm praying to God it goes past five hundred words at least.**

**Anyway without any further delay on with the Article which will be on Isaac.**

* * *

Now this was one of the more interesting characters.

Isaac was always going to be a major antagonist to the story but I also wanted him to screw over Tamaki to…I guess to make the part where Tamaki commits souicide more noticeable or to put it another more ironic.

(Spoiler alert to the manga in the next section skip it if you don't want to be spoiled even the actual story should have already done that because certain portions of it follow the manga.)

The part where Tamaki kills himself is somthing O honestly found to be ironic because of the fact that he enjoyed manipulating everyone else but when he found put he was being used by Toto he shot himself in response.

(End of spoiler the if you skipped it the next thing I'm about to say or have ou read is going to slightly confuse you.)

I guess you could say that I used Isaac as a way to make Takami's death more Ironic because of the fact that Isaac was also indirectly using Tanaki by agreeing to work for him so Isaac could use the equipment in DWL to further his research and further his goals.

Another thing about him some of you may be surprised about was that I wasn't originally planning to have Isaac transition from the side to the main antagonist.

The reason I did it is because I really rely on the OC's in my stories to keep it unique from the manga and it also at least to me benefitted the story as a plot twist and it gave me the opportunity to keep the story going long enough to creat Ganta X Shiro moments( the an off chance I'm wrong but I think I'm the first person to have them kiss)

One maker thing I was trough to have happen which I guess I did an adequate job doing is making Isaac's mental state break down over time, which led from him being come and collected(very briefly) to trying to do things to Shiro that I can't say directly.

* * *

**That's it for Isaac hopefully this was a long enough length.**


	49. Article III

**This is the final Article which will be talking about Izumi.**

**PS: I've read the reviews coming in lately and to those that are have read the previous Articles and are reading this one, I have an announcement that I think you'll be very happy with.**

* * *

So here's what I have to say about my final OC and probably the one that contributed most to the story Izumi.

I put Izumi in the story for multiple proposes actually.

One reason is that I wanted an OC that was a protagonist that would help Ganta instead of hindering him. For this purpose I needed to give Izumi some type of motivation to help him which is why I made her Megumi's younger sister.

One thing you guys might find slightly surprising is that Izumi is an OC that I didn't originally plan on using, but I decided to use her because it helped with the blood requiem project play an indirect role on the story during the final mission to defeat the Wretched egg.

Another thing that Izumi was a major contribution in would be how the Wretched egg begin making unnatural advances towards Ganta.

You see the idea where the Wretches egg wanted Ganta for herself actually came from

Someone else and when they suggested a scenario where she becomes possessive of Ganta and I thought that I could actually imagine her doing that.

The way that Izumi contributed was that she unintentionally made the Wretched egg jealous which acted as a motivation for the Wretched egg to suddenly become obsessed Ganta along with the fact that she fell in love with Ganta which made her kind of a love rival.

The final way the Izumi contributed to the story was by making the blue stone that allowed Ganta to beat the Wretched egg since I wanted the Wretched egg's defeat to be by another means besides Ganta upgraded gun.

Anyway that 'a all for Izumi which I wished I kept in the story longer to be honest

* * *

**Anyway that's the end of the final short article.**

**As for the announcement here it is.**

**In response to reviewers stating their desire for it I'm making another DWL Story which will probably come out in under a week because I'm still in the middle of planing out the plot.**

**The title will be rise of the bald eagle.**


End file.
